One Wish
by bluelily3
Summary: After Bulma suffers a horrible lab accident and dies, Vegeta takes it upon himself to gather the Dragonballs. He makes the quest on his own, and soon realizes how much she has come to mean to him over the years as each Dragonball possesses a different kind of magic than he imagined.
1. Liushinchu (6 star)

She knew as soon as she walked into the lab that this could turn out to go horribly wrong. The feeling was so strong, that she didn't even have Trunks or her father with her. Bulma was 90 percent sure that she could handle this experiment by herself, but there was a nagging 10 percent telling her that she should have asked for help.

She tried to shrug off the feeling. What could go wrong? Sure, it was a dangerous combination of chemicals, but she had the right gear. She was wearing a protective suit, and the barrier was on. She'd checked it this morning. Everything was connected properly.

Now she sat at the metal table, the hatched locked in case there was an accident. If anything happened, it would only happen to her, not her family. She wore her mask and gloves. Carefully, Bulma poured the hydrogen peroxide into the beaker. She already knew from basic chemistry that it was not supposed to come in contact with sulfuric acid. Unfortunately, the experiment she was working on involved the two. She held her breath. The only thing that could make the mixture detonate would be extreme heat or an earthquake. The lab was kept at a constant and cool 65 degrees, and she had already checked for seismic activity on the news. Both were highly improbable. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and continued to pour the mixture.

Just as she silently congratulated herself for her success, a beaker full of clear solvents next to her started to tremble. Rings formed in the liquid like a rock thrown into a calm pond. Then it started to bubble. With quiet horror, Bulma looked at the other beakers and vials. They were bubbling as well. Then she felt the table shudder, and her chair rolled violently backwards. It slammed into a wall, tossing her to the metal floor. She was under the table. With an array of toxic chemicals about her head. The ground shook harder. When she tucked her body to roll to the side, there was a blinding white light, and a sound that she felt deep inside of her. A flash of pain, and then utter darkness.

Bra was in a bad mood. Everyone was busy. Trunks was doing boring paperwork, Papa was out with Uncle Kakarrot, and Mama was in the lab. She played by herself for awhile, but there was only so much she could do. All her games and stories were boring by themselves. Mama always made them more interesting. She had the best ideas. Maybe she wasn't so busy anymore. She walked in a carefree step down the hall to the lab. There was a door with an access panel. She peeked into the window, and saw her grandpa. When she tapped at the glass, he smiled and let her in.

"Ah, little Bra. Looking for your Mama? I think she's still in the lab. It's a bit dangerous in there for little ones, but you can look through the glass at her if you want." He led her to the room her Bulma was in.

"See? There she is." Bra watched, but Mama wasn't paying attention. For some reason that made her a little angry. What was so important that she should be ignored? Next to the door was a panel. She had seen people go in and out the doors using this thing all time. It always let them in if they pressed the right buttons. She reached her tiny hand up onto the control pad, and pressed a pretty orange one. Dr, Briefs laughed.

"No, dear. That's not right button. Come to think of it, which one is that?" He stood there pondering, while Bra realized that door still wasn't opening.

"Ah, you've pressed the Barrier button. That's in case of explosion, I suppose. Now, was this already activated or...hmm…" His hand hovered over the orange button, but it stopped when he heard Bra's irritated voice.

"I want it to let me in, Grandpa. I wanna see Mama!" Suddenly the ground started quivering. Bra sucked in a breath. Had she done that with her anger? Then, it started to get stronger and stronger. She pitched to the floor, and she felt her grandpa over her, his soft body covering hers.

"Oops! My, my, there wasn't supposed to be an earthquake today!" The ground didn't shake for any longer than two or three minutes, but Bra felt something else. There was something very wrong. After the ground stopped shaking, she stood up.

"Grandpa! I want to see Mama!"

Dr. Briefs shrugged and pulled her up onto his shoulders. When Bra looked through the bulletproof glass, all she could see was smoke.

Vegeta reeled back, his arms blocking his face. He coughed on the smoke. When the blue light faded, he grimaced at Goku.

"Dammit, Kakarrot! We're not that far from the city, you idiot! You weren't supposed to put that much power into your Wave! Don't you have any sense of control?"

Goku laughed and brushed his hair from his eyes in a way that reminded Vegeta of a child.

"Sorry about that. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Well, figure it out. We are only 30 miles from West City, and if we make much of a fuss, people will get suspicious. Not to mention-" He was cut off by a sudden sharp feeling in his gut. It took him by surprise enough that he looked around for a second to see who his attacker was. His hand went to his stomach, and he blinked.

Goku frowned.

"What is it Vegeta? Did I actually hit you with that one?" He almost laughed, then he saw the expression on Vegeta's face. His eyes were wild, but not the kind of wildness he had in battle. His ki projected a strange feeling...the same feeling Goku got when his family was in trouble, and he needed to protect them.

"Something is...wrong…" Vegeta barely managed to choke the words out before he had his back turned to Goku, and was blasting full-speed towards West City.

Hovering above Capsule Corp., Vegeta was puzzled. Everything seemed in place. There was no damage done to the house. He tuned into his family's ki. Trunks was the easiest, since he was strongest. He found him quickly. He seemed fine. Then there was Bra. She was not hurt either, but there was something heavy about the energy he felt. Distraught somehow. Considering the fact that she was only four years old, that was pretty normal. Next was Bulma. She had a power level of 30 at her very highest, so it was difficult to find her. He searched for an unusual amount of time. After a minute or two he stopped, frustrated. Maybe she had gone shopping or something equally non-productive. He shook his head, clearing his mind. He would have to widen his range. After sifting through the entire city, he started to feel the sharp pain again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. There were still many places she could be. He widened his range still more. Just when he was thinking that he should just land at the house and ask someone, he realized it. It was gone. Bulma's ki was nowhere at all. She...was gone…

The sharp pain hit him full force this time, and when he landed on the ground his legs gave in. He knelt there for a moment, trying to breathe. He searched out Trunks's ki again. This time his son felt as distraught as his daughter. They _knew_.

With a huge amount of effort, Vegeta stood up and walked through the front door. Everything was screaming at him. His muscles didn't want to move. His mind was shutting down. There was a mantra chanting inside, over and over again. "She's not gone...she's NOT gone. I won't believe it. This is a mistake." He sought out Trunks's energy, wishing for all the world that he didn't have to keep going forward. Wishing that he was back in the air, doing normal things. Fighting Kakarrot. Not thinking about his family. Not thinking about how much...he loved her.

"Where is she? Where is your mother?" He tried to sound calm, but the words stuck in his throat, and he knew that Trunks could feel his desperation. When he really looked at his son, at how pink his eyes were, and smelled the smoke still thick on him, he already knew.

"Dad…" His voice was small, light, a feather. "She's...There was an explosion…"

"Where?" His own voice was a whisper.

"The lab. She was in a sealed room. With chemicals...and that earthquake a few minutes ago…"

Vegeta had been in the air, entirely isolated from such things as earthquakes.

"It was just a small one...but…" Tears ran down Trunks's face.

"She didn't make it, Dad…" Drawing in a sharp breath, Vegeta pushed Trunks aside.

"Wait!" His son grabbed him by the shoulders. Vegeta stiffened and growled low in his throat.

"You won't find her in there, Dad…There's nothing...left." Vegeta's lungs froze. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. One of his gloved hands pressed against the metal wall. Something stable. Something to hold onto. His body felt like all of the muscles had turned into blood. He was caught in one of his nightmares. The one where something happened to Bulma. Where he couldn't protect her. There were a million ways he could protect her. It only took one for her to die.

Then, a bolt of lightning scorched through his mind. The earthquake. 30 miles from the city. Kakarrot's Kamehameha wave… Bulma working with 100 ways to die in her laboratory. All it had taken was one wave of power. And now she was gone.

Trunks had been right. There was nothing left. He stood at the door of the lab. It was completely empty. Shards of glass reduced to sand littered the floor. A bent and twisted piece of metal that might have been a table. But nothing of Bulma. Not even a single blue hair… He clamped his jaw shut, fighting against the bile that was rising in his throat. When he felt the edges of his vision start to darken, there was a swift rush of air at his side. Kakarrot.

He stood a foot above him. In his eyes there was a hesitant question. It turned into more than hesitation when he saw what was in Vegeta's eyes. There was a single moment, no longer than a blink, then Goku felt his body being smashed against the wall. He felt Vegeta's hands clawing at him, wild as a beast. They shredded at his clothes and tore at his hair. They were trying to reach beyond that. Past skin and bone...to the part that made Goku alive. And in the confusion of it all, the lower-class Saiyan stood there and allowed it. He couldn't sense Bulma's ki anymore either. He knew what was wrong, and that part of it was his fault.

Vegeta woke up. He hadn't been aware that he'd been asleep. His thoughts were sluggish, like he'd been knocked out. He tried to remember what happened. It came back to him in bits and pieces. An explosion. Bulma's ki...gone. Kakarrot. He remembered blind rage. All he'd wanted to do was kill him. Automatically, he searched for the Saiyan's ki. Alive and strong. There was no anger there when he thought of him anymore. The blast had been Goku's fault, but he couldn't blame the entire thing on him. Not when there were Dragonballs. If those didn't exist however, the story would be entirely different. The orange orbs shone in his mind. On the brink of his hysteria, as he had been tearing into Kakarrot, he remembered that someone had said something about the Dragonballs. Maybe it was Trunks. He couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten. Years of killing and destroying were embedded into his subconscious. Everything he had ever killed up until Namek had never come back. Part of him still didn't believe in it. So much destruction and darkness, and then the idea that you could wish for something to come back after it had been blown sky-high. He swallowed as he thought of that. Bulma. There was no time. She couldn't stay dead. There were too many years left. Too much time for him to be alone. Alone with a bunch of idiots. His mouth quirked up into a smile. He'd have to get her back.

He was digging around in the master bedroom when Trunks came in.

"Are you leaving?"

"What does it look like?" He muttered. He was throwing Bulma's clothes out of the closet.

"Mom's clothes...what…?"

"I'm trying to find one of those blasted radars. She's usually got one in her pocket or something." His stomach tightened with fresh pain, and he was getting tired of masking it in his voice. He had to hurry and get out of here.

"I have one in my work area if-"

"No. I'll use one of hers." Vegeta said, his tone brisk. Trunks was baffled. He wanted to state that it would take longer that way, but sometimes his father's logic only made sense to himself.

"Well, Mom made mine. It's just…" He sighed. Vegeta cursed as his fingers tore through one of her dresses. The whole damn closet smelled like her. He was going to lose it if he didn't find that radar now. Drawing in a full breath, he stood up straighter and pulled his hand through his hair. His composure was still there to gather, but there was less of it, and it bled away fast like a dripping wound. His eyes slashed through a row of her pants and shorts...and there it was. The top of a white knob sticking out of a deep pocket. He pinched it, pulling the radar out. Involuntarily, a sigh escaped him. Trunks echoed him with his own. He turned to him, training his eyes on his son's forehead. He couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. Seeing his own pain reflected back at him was more than he could handle now.

"You know I have to do this alone, right?" Trunks nodded, then smiled very slightly.

"Even though you know it would go faster with more people searching?"

"Not much. Seven radars for seven balls? We'd end up searching for the radars longer than the damn balls. It's better this way. You know I'm the fastest among our idiot friends anyway."

"Right." He turned towards the bedroom door, then back.

"Hey, Dad?"

"What? Don't tell me there's going to be something wrong with my wish."

"No. And it's our wish." He paused.

"Well?" Vegeta's hands juggled the radar back and forth.

"It's about Goku...He...says he really sorry." Trunks's head was bowed as if he were apologizing. Vegeta scowled.

"I know. He's an idiot, but I shouldn't have tried to kill him. Tell him he's off the hook. For now. Anything else?" His son was in the middle of shaking his head when he felt a tug on the hem of his pants. He looked down and saw Bra. Making the mistake of looking in her eyes, he saw how full of tears they were.

"Bra. Don't cry. Your mother is coming back-"

"It's all my fault, Papa!" Vegeta knelt down and grasped her small shoulders.

"What do you mean? How could you-"

"The button! The one next to the door she was in. I wanted to see her...so I pushed the orange button. After that...everything…" She burst into tears. Vegeta pulled her close to him.

"It doesn't matter what you did, okay? Papa's wishing her back with the Dragonballs. You remember the stories, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. "I promise she'll be back before the day is over." Then he pulled away, smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up. He did the same and pressed his thumb against hers. Then he stood up, turned to Trunks and gripped his shoulder. He managed to look into his eyes for a few seconds before he was out the door.

"Good luck, Dad." Trunks whispered.

It felt ten times better to be up in the air again. The air in the house had felt close and too warm. And he felt like he was breathing up the explosion. Like part of her was still there…He shuddered and gathered his ki tighter around him, putting on more speed. His arms were pulled in fast to his sides and his legs were closed, feet pointed out. As aerodynamic as a bullet. Even with all that, he still didn't feel like he was going fast enough. He didn't even know _where_ he was going. The radar had shown no Dragonballs in the area, so he was going to keep flying until he heard it beep. Really, going as fast as he was didn't make any sense. As soon as he heard the radar, he was going to have to put on the brakes anyway. But it just felt so good. All of those emotions he had been feeling earlier were peeling off like dead skin and blowing away in the harsh wind. He needed to focus on only this. Flying faster made that possible.

Five minutes later, he heard the beep. He was wearing his brown leather jacket, the radar buried deep in the right-hand pocket. He was almost surprised that he could hear the signal over the wind blasting in his ears. He let go of the grip he held on his ki, and felt himself slow down. Taking out the radar, he glanced at the grid on a field of green. The first glowing dot was somewhere north. Far north. He scowled. Wasn't there any closer than that? He was fast enough, but it was annoying to go so far out of his way for only the first one. Then he remembered that you could zoom out. He had only seen the radar a handful of times, and then it was being used by someone else. He tapped the knob on the top and it made a beeping sound. The grid got smaller and he could see the shadows of mountains on the green. He smirked. There was one closer. In fact, it was only about ten miles from him. But there were no shadows around it. It was in the damn ocean. Great.

Before he reached the ocean, he took off his jacket and threw it on a jutting rock. Swimming around encased in leather wasn't the brightest idea. He left the radar there too. He didn't have anywhere else to put it and he couldn't remember if the blasted thing was waterproof. He was pretty sure it was, but he'd gotten a handle on where the Dragonball was without it. He remembered to zoom in the last time he glanced at it so the area was pinpointed. Since he knew it would be at the very bottom, he flew several feet into the air and took a deep breath before crashing fists first into the icy water. He was up north far enough for the autumn tide to be teeth-gritting cold. Fighting against all instincts to suck in a startled breath, Vegeta used his ki to dive to the very bottom of the ocean. He could feel the pressure building up fast, but it didn't bother him. He'd trained under 300 times the Earth's gravity. The ocean was a cake walk. The only thing that annoyed him was how dark it was. How the hell was he supposed to find the Dragonball in this pitch darkness? His mind went as fast as the lack of oxygen would allow it to. Could he somehow sense it? They didn't have ki, did they? He was pretty sure they didn't. Damn it all. Did he seriously just dive into the depths of the ocean without a light. Then it struck him like a blow in the face. Super Saiyan. Instantly, he powered up. The golden glow flowed around his body, lighting up the water around him for yards. His eyes darted everywhere in his line of vision. The pressure from the water didn't bother his bones or muscles, but it was slowly forcing the air out of his lungs. They were only half full now, when they should have had at least ¾ left. Saiyans had exceptional lung capacity. It came very handy in battle. And for just screaming your head off, whether it be for a battle cry or out of pure frustration. Vegeta moved faster through the water. The Dragonball should be very close now. He had the image of the radar screen in his head. After a few more minutes of air was squeezed out of his lungs, his golden light finally glanced off a round, smooth surface. He would have sighed with relief if it didn't mean drowning himself. He moved towards it and grabbed it. He had to pull the slightest bit, and it left an impression of mud behind. It was the 6 star ball. He gripped it hard in his hand and did a back-flip, re-orienting himself in the water. Now that he faced the surface, he put all his energy into getting back up. Surging higher, he blasted out of the sea with ¼ of oxygen in his lungs. He gasped and continued to fly upward. After a bit of air drying, he found his jacket and put it back on. Now he faced another dilemma. In his hurry to get out of the house, he had forgotten to bring a bag for the Dragonballs. He scowled. For now he would just have to fit as many in his jacket pockets as he could. Luckily, the balls were small and the pockets were deep. Just as he was about to put the 6 star ball in, he was seized with a sudden memory. It was far enough into the past that he knew it couldn't be random. It had to be some sort of magic in the glowing orb. He held onto it a while longer, remembering.

It was evening. He'd been in the training capsule all day, gathering more and more power, becoming ever stronger. At the end of the day, he was pretty exhausted. He remembered how he would stumble into Capsule Corp, tired and hungry as a savage wolf. Back then it hadn't been his home yet. He didn't even really know what the word "home" meant. The last place he would ever call that had been Planet Vegeta. And that seemed absurdly long ago.

He had traipsed into the kitchen after that long day, planning to dig through the refrigerator. He did know how to cook, but only over an open fire. He was always too tired to figure out how to do it with electricity. He had felt her weak ki the moment he stepped inside. Usually, she would be in the upper part of the house, in her rooms. He scowled, knowing that he was extremely tired, and that he would have to try his hardest not to show it. He couldn't stand the thought that she would pity him, even for one second. So he had stood up straighter, and tried to keep his eyes open.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"It's my kitchen. Why wouldn't I be here?" Her back was still turned to him. His eyes narrowed. She had a point. Why would he ask her why she was somewhere in her own damn house? Woman really did make him think slower than usual.

"Well, I'm starving, so you better not get in my way." He walked over the fridge, trying hard not to drag his feet. There was sweat coursing down his skin, but he was too hungry to wipe it off. Instead of complaining about his lack of manners, Bulma had just laughed quietly.

"Do you want what I'm making? I realized I hadn't eaten dinner, so I'm making some."

"What is it?" he asked. "If it's not meat or vegetables, I'm not eating it."

"Well, you're in luck." Her voice had a happy chime to it. "It's both." He grunted for an answer and sat down.

"There better be a lot in there." Bulma looked at the frying pan.

"You don't eat as much as Goku, do you?"

He paused before answering.

"I can...but I don't. It's revolting to stuff yourself so full. I only need about two platefuls to be satisfied right now. Can you manage that?" She had only shrugged. "Sure."

He had watched as she cooked the pork, potatoes and green beans. Then she dished the whole thing on one plate. After she gave it all to him, there was an empty pan. He hadn't said anything because he was so hungry, and really, he hadn't known about consideration back then. He just took what he wanted when he wanted it. Bulma had taken out fresh food for herself and started all over again. By the time she was done cooking her own share, he was polishing off his plate. She sat down at the table with him and grinned.

"You certainly eat as fast as Goku, anyway." He would have left the table, but he was so tired, all he wanted to do was slump over in that chair and fall asleep, using his arms for a pillow. Without even responding, he felt his eyelids lower. But he still heard her soft voice.

"You work so hard, Vegeta. It's really pretty admirable. I'm glad that you eat and sleep like the rest of us, though. It makes you more human." The idea was an insult, and he remembered that he had arched his eyebrow a bit, but was too exhausted to manage anything else. His head was lowered onto his arms before he could even stop himself. But before he had drifted off, her chair scraped the floor. He felt her near him, and he was unable to move. He had trained in 300 times Earth's gravity that day for the first time, and it had taken its toll on his body. He felt her hand on his shoulder. It was warm and soft, and it lingered for a while. Then there was something covering him. It was a blanket. She must have felt how cool his skin was from all the sweat. He could have handled a little chill, being a Saiyan and all, but he could still remember how that blanket reminded him of something far off in his memory. It was almost like being safe.

Vegeta put the 6 star ball in his pocket and smirked to himself. So...there was to be a memory of Bulma with each Dragonball. So be it. It would help speed things along in getting her back.


	2. Arushinchu (2 star)

As Vegeta kept flying north, he checked the radar again. Even when he zoomed it out, there was only the northern one that was closest. This puzzled him a bit. Apparently, the zoom feature only went out so far. It made sense, since you wanted to find the Dragonballs that were closest to you first...but Vegeta would have prefered to know where all 7 of them were right away. Then he could have planned where to go easier. Maybe he was just being impatient.

The air around him grew frigid, and he could feel ice forming on his skin and in his hair. He drew the zipper of his jacket up as far as it would go. Cold didn't really bother him as much as it did humans, but it was still unpleasant. He prefered heat over freezing. As he held the radar in his gloved hand, the signal continued to get stronger. He looked around, displeased. He was in the arctic now, and the entire place was covered in ice. There were mountains, but they were not much better than the ice, being coated with it. Rock or ice, it didn't matter. He would destroy it all to get to the Dragonball. When he was finally hovering over the glowing bleep on the radar, he realized that that was what he was going to have to do. It wouldn't usually be a problem, destroying things. The real challenge here was to keep the Dragonball intact. He knew that they were strong, though not unbreakable. They were made out of magical glass...but all in all, it was still glass. He would have to use enough power to break rock and melt ice, while still holding back enough to not harm the glass orb. He growled deep in his throat. This was supposed to be easy. It was only Dragonball hunting. His own children did this for fun. Apparently, they didn't have oceans and ice mountains standing in their way. This was only the second ball, too. He couldn't wait to see where the other ones would be. A volcano next? Or maybe one of the damn things landed on the moon?

As he gathered his energy, he realized that he had to protect the 6 star ball as well. Then there was the radar. How much could that handle before it fell apart? He vaguely remembered Bulma complaining about Goku's adventures, and how she had to keep repairing the radar, sometimes even making a new one. "He always kept it in his shirt," she said with a laugh. "Right where he was most likely to get punched by someone. Or he would fall from the sky and land on it." The radar he was holding now was a lot stronger than those first ones. Eventually, Bulma made them with the warriors in mind. Its casing was much thicker, and the insides were made with heavier, more solid parts. It did make it a little bulkier, but she had still managed to make it light enough to fit into a pocket without tearing a hole in it. He smiled to himself at her genius. The image of her face in his mind brought an extra burst of power in him.

When he was charged up enough, he held onto his ki tightly. This was going to be all about control. And he was very good at that. He focused on the spot where the Dragonball was, then slowly let his energy leave him. It burst from his right palm in a narrow purple light and hit the mountain like a laser. A drop of sweat formed on his forehead. Using ki was easy. Holding it back was the hard part. He gritted his teeth for more control. His plan wasn't to blow the ice mountain sky-high. It was to drill a hole into it. The Dragonball should be right behind that hole, and if his aim was precise, it would hit the rock wall inches above the ball, not into it. He was taking a serious gamble. If the Dragonball was going to be destroyed, this ki laser would be the perfect way to do it. When the hole was big enough for him to fit through, he stopped. He let out a breath and toned his ki down, like dowsing a flame. Then he flew closer, surveying the damage. The sudden blast in the mountain had caused an avalanche, but since the place was an ice wasteland, it didn't matter much. When he was almost to the hole, he noticed a change in his core temperature. He was starting to shiver. When a Saiyan started shivering, a human would be frost bitten unconscious. His core temperature was higher, (about 108 degrees fahrenheit) so the heat took longer to leave him. He guessed that now, since he was shivering, it had dropped to 104. That wasn't too dangerous yet. But if he let it get to the 90's, he would lose consciousness. His hands felt numb as he climbed into the oversized drill hole, into a dark cave of ice. He'd have to use more energy for light. Luckily, it wasn't the same scenario as the ocean, where he had to go Super Saiyan. This area was smaller, and would require only a ki orb. He gathered the energy quickly, but felt more heat sap out his body. Even forming a small ki ball cost him an extra degree in this climate. He stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust. A tiny glimpse of orange stood out against the white ice. It was buried into the wall. About eight inches above it was the remains of his laser blast. The hole wasn't as big, since he had controlled it to only break through the ice and then dissipate. But there was still enough of a hole to let the cold air leak in. He knelt down next to the protruding Dragonball. He would have to melt the ice around it to get it out. If he tried to pry it, he could bring the whole mountain down on himself. Again, he had to be careful and precise. He scowled, getting the feeling that wherever Bulma was, she was laughing at him right now.

After a few minutes of slow melting, the ball came loose. It was the 2 star. When he touched it, he felt it work its magic on him again. He dropped it in his pocket like a hot coal. Now was not the time to be staring off into Bulma wonderland. He didn't want to freeze to death trying to bring her back to life. He gathered up his energy (noticing that it was a bit more difficult than usual) and blasted out of the hole. He wanted to get out of the area fast, but it also sapped more heat from him. Combined with the energy and the wind chill, his eyes were starting to feel heavy. He could feel ice forming all over his body. He put his numb hands in his pockets, and felt the 2 star ball through his glove. It was like a chunk of ice. Before he could fend it off, the memory came to him.

Darkness and warmth. His hands on her skin. The sounds of her breath. She seemed almost frightened at first, and he had slowed down. He was not the kind of man who connected fear and intimacy together. This had been his first time being this intimate with anyone. He had never so much as kissed a woman. However, the first time they were together hadn't involved that. Kissing came later on, after Trunks was born. For whatever reason, putting his mouth on her felt more personal than anything else.

He remembered vividly. Her body had been pressed against his, a silent plead. He had never known anyone to want him so much, and the idea spurred him on to higher levels of excitement. It was almost the feeling he got in battle, but much less violent. The act itself was a little violent, (you couldn't get much done if you weren't moving fast enough) but it still required much more control than anything he had ever done. Bulma was no wilting flower. She rose to the occasion, and it made him want to please someone other than himself for the first time in his life.

It had started when she found him in the shower. She was bold enough to walk right into the room, and bolder still when she took her clothes off and stepped in with him. At first, he had been too shocked to make her leave. Then, when she started touching him, he realized that he didn't want her to. They spent a while in there, exploring each other's bodies. When the passion got to where he could hardly stand it, he'd carried her into the dark bedroom and laid her on the bed. He could still recall how her body had curled into his. He hadn't really known what he was doing, but some animal instinct had driven him on. When they finally connected, he was amazed at how well they fit. It felt like puzzle pieces had snapped together. It terrified him. After they had finished, he didn't linger with her. They both separated, thinking their own thoughts. But they would be like magnets from now on. He wouldn't be able to resist her.

'Damn you, 2 star ball'. Vegeta thought. He hadn't wanted to think about that. However, it had served its purpose. He'd gotten his core temperature back. And the radar was beeping again, signaling a Dragonball that was far away from here. Somewhere much warmer.


	3. Ushinchu (5 star)

[[AN: I noticed that I'm probably spelling Dragonballs wrong, but I like to capitalize it to give it importance, and I don't like to split the two words up, because it just looks like dragon balls and it makes me think of a dragon's balls. Also, they spell it Dragonball and/or Z one word, so I like it like that.]]

The next time Vegeta heard the radar signal, it came from an eastern direction. He flew until he reached a heavily forested area, right on the coast. When he saw the grass huts, he frowned. Great. Primitive people. When you mixed these kind of people with the Dragonballs, it was never good. They either worshiped it, or the person who had it. It was usually sitting high on a dais with a pillow under it, like a little princeling. Vegeta himself had never even been treated that way.

When he touched down on the ground, there was immediate chaos. It sent him back so swiftly to his youth that he grew dizzy. He clenched his teeth, biting down a cruel laugh as a crowd of villagers ran screaming from him. They must have thought he was the enemy, or some strange god. Either way, he was going to have to curb his ego. He'd promised his daughter that he would wish Bulma back before the day was out, and it was already past noon. He couldn't waste his time here with a bunch of dirty savages.

Unfortunately, a little time had to be wasted with this situation. He was going to have to deal with these people, and not in the way he was used to. They were going to get in his way, and he wouldn't be able to just destroy them. Since he had been brought back to life a second time, he hadn't killed a single person. Once time, Bulma had asked him, jokingly, if he had been forced to make a deal with King Yemma before getting his body back. He'd told her that wasn't the case, but said no more about it. Truth be told, he had made a deal. Not with King Yemma, but with himself. Later, having another child had sealed the deal further. He had one more reason not to kill.

So now he was going to have to negotiate. With savages. And zero charm.

"Show me where your Elder is." He said it calmly, but he was still giving off the wrong impression. He stood up too straight, his eyes were too focused, and he'd demanded rather than asked. Vegeta realized all of these things. And he knew there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. He would always have his pride, and trying to "talk nice" to people bent that pride all out of shape. The young villager trembled like a baby rabbit. He looked ready to bolt any moment. He also didn't seem to know what Vegeta was saying. He'd used the common tongue, but apparently these people didn't speak that. Casting his eyes around the small village, he noticed a few warriors making eye contact with him. They stood far enough away to take a decent measurement of his strength, but close enough to protect their people, should he strike out at the one of them. He saw a tall man wearing a headdress, and he was making subtle hand motions at one of the warriors. That must be their elder. He was using Sign, a popular language with savages. Vegeta nodded to himself. His Sign was pretty rusty, but he should be able to convey what he wanted. First order of business, find where they were keeping the Dragonball. Second...try to obtain it without destroying anyone.

He walked slowly over to the Elder, who was now surrounded with twenty-odd warriors. Even though their power levels were weak compared to his standards, Vegeta had to admit that they looked the part. They glared at him openly, stances wide, spears pointed at him. They wore blood on their faces, and had the deep grooves of ritualistic scars. He would do his best in showing them respect. He was after all, a fellow warrior. He nodded his head slightly at them, hoping to convey that he saw them there, and he was keeping his distance. He made a Sign at the Elder. If he remembered correctly, it was a peaceful sign. At least, he hoped so. He'd memorized the violent ones a lot easier.

The tall man made a gesture back. It recognized the peace sign, and added a question. He wanted to know what Vegeta was doing here. He signaled back with his hands, telling him that he was searching for something valuable. At this, the warriors eyes narrowed and darted between each other. They moved closer to the Elder. When Vegeta was asked what it was he was looking for, he began to get impatient. How would he tell them he needed their Dragonball? He could show them the two that he had, but that would open a whole other avenue that he didn't want to go down. He couldn't let them know just how valuable they were. Everyone had at least one thing they desired, and the Dragonballs always made that desire stronger. About 90% of Earth's population still didn't know anything about the orange was only Bulma's friends and some of Goku's old had enemies that knew, but they were all dead. Vegeta was told not to tell anyone about them, a fact that he already knew through common sense.

Somehow he would have to take it from these people without letting them know their secret. He felt the slight weight of the other two balls in his pocket. They had glowed when they first came into contact with each other, but were now dim. He was thankful that they didn't keep doing that, or it would make things even more difficult. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He told the Elder he was searching for an orange ball, and he'd come to pay his respect. Hopefully, these people considered it a small deity. The Elder's eyes grew wide, but they softened. Vegeta did his best at trying to look humble. He bowed only his head, but it conveyed his message. That was the most respect they would get. He would get down on his knees for no one. The very thought churned up thoughts of Frieza, and made him sick to his stomach.

After a few tense moments, the Elder signaled for him to follow him and his men. Vegeta was a little surprised that he trusted him enough to show him where his house was. Maybe he had been better at the nice guy act than he thought. He followed slowly, letting three of the warriors fall in behind him. As long as they didn't try jabbing him with their spears, he should be able to keep up the charade. When he entered the larger hut, he noticed the chair right away. It was a large, throne-like chair made of a dark, thick wood. Carved into it were elaborate markings. Some of them were stars. Now it made sense why they revered the Dragonball. As for that, it sat up on the top of the chair in a hole that was freshly carved. Someone must have found the ball less than a month ago. This chair wasn't originally designed for such a thing. That made things easier. If they had held onto the ball for years, it would be harder to take it from. Luckily, the last time anyone had used them was 5 years ago. No village held onto one long enough for it to become an ancient heirloom. As soon as Vegeta spotted the Dragonball, he let himself relax. He would make a show of pretending to "show his reverence" putting the warriors into a state of calm. Then he would make his move.

He made rapid gestures with his hands, as if he were excited, and smiled. Some of the warriors seemed to relax a bit, but most of them remained guarded. The Elder in particular kept his eyes narrowed. They were starting to see through his story. Who was he? How would he have known about their orb? What village did he come from? How did he know how to Sign? Vegeta knew there were plenty of holes in his story, but he planned to act fast and be out of here before it got too violent. He bent one leg as if he would kneel, feeling the small ki of the warriors on each side of him. At the last possible moment, he put all his weight on one hand, slicing the air with his right leg. It hit one warrior in the ankles, knocking him down. A split second later, he struck the warrior on his other side in the kneecap with his left fist. All of this was done so quickly that the Elder and his other men could barely react. Then he leapt up onto the seat of the chair and grabbed the Dragonball. It was the 5 star, and as soon as he held it, it tried to invade his mind. Snarling, he dropped it into his pocket. Even when Bulma was not here, memories of her tried to distract him. Now the warriors had become violent. They had seen enough of his strength to keep back from him, but the room was large enough for them to attack him from there. They had bows as well as spears, and they were launching thick arrows at him. He dodged them all, and they drove deep into the chair. Four of the men were surrounding the Elder, but the others were concentrating on Vegeta. They stood by the door, blocking his exit. He would either have to blow past them or...He looked up, remembering that the huts were made out of grass. The warriors smirked, thinking he was trapped. He chuckled low in his throat, putting them on guard again. As two more were re-knocking their bows, Vegeta bent his legs until he was squatting over the dirt ground. Then he shot up, unbelievably fast, right through the roof. He soared up over the village and watched in amusement as the warriors flooded out of the hut, shooting more arrows at him. The highest one didn't even reach his foot. He laughed and launched himself still higher in the air. When he glanced back one last time, he was reminded of an ant hill that had just been poked with a stick. The idea put him in a better mood than before.

This time Vegeta found a quiet place to land before he reached in for the 5 star ball. It was nestled in his right hand pocket with the two other balls and the radar. He had enough room for one more in that pocket, and then he would put the other three on the left side. He sat down on the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking the sea. Then he brought the orb out, cupped it tightly in his hands and closed his eyes. Now that he knew what to expect, he welcomed the memories of Bulma. (On his terms, anyway.) He was very grateful for the magic that would bring her back, as he was already starting to miss her. She was no longer a weakness to him, but a strength. He smiled, waiting.

Goku had died about a week ago. Vegeta was in a state of mind that he had only been in once before. It was a state of utter defeat. It put him right back there with the way he had felt when he recognized Frieza's limitless, unholy power over him. He had felt it like black ink seeping into his veins. Utter, dark, despair. With Goku gone, he was the last known Saiyan. There was no goal to reach for. No reason to fight. His physical endurance was drained away, and his mental battle was caught in a losing streak. He even contemplated suicide. Thoughts of pushing all his power to the limits entered his mind. He could do it. He'd just have to let it all go in one blast, burning himself up from the inside. He would have thought about it further if it was just his life he was responsible for. But there was his son. A strong, brave boy, whom he had seen reach adolescence already. The Trunks from the future had opened many doors in his mind. The most important one was that he had to live. He had to be there for the boy. Vegeta's own father had died, and he didn't relish the idea of doing the same thing to that clever, remarkable boy. Trunks was a perfect hybrid of his parent's traits. He had Vegeta's pride and strength. Then he had Bulma's warmth and intelligence. He was deeply proud of him in a way that no one would ever know. Even if the future Trunks was gone now, he could start all over again with the toddling baby. When things looked especially black for him, when he felt hopeless, he would find the boy. He was subtle about it. He would search out the small ki and hide somewhere. Mostly, Trunks was with his mother or grandparents. When that was the case, he would only stay for a moment, marveling in the pure, fresh energy. The baby was like a clean slate, and the feeling bled into him like a warm flame. Then there was Bulma. She wasn't sure what to do with Vegeta, now that he wasn't himself. He was sure that she was attracted to only the fighter's spirit in him, and he really couldn't blame her, so he left her alone. Some nights, he would lay there in one of the guest rooms, craving her touch. He had only been with a her a handful of times before, but he remembered each and every one of them. One time, he even woke up with his leg thrown over a pillow. It repulsed him how much he wanted her. Needed her. He'd never felt this way before in his life! Why was she so special, so important? And now that she was the mother of his child, it made him want her even more. She had made life with him. A strong, healthy child. She was like his queen.

Then, one night, not being able to control himself any longer, he had found her in her room. She was still awake. He opened the door like he belonged there, even though had serious misgivings. What if she made him leave? He wasn't the same Vegeta she had found so alluring. He didn't have the same wild power, and even his stamina felt low, a guttering candle. If she had wanted that, she would have stayed with Yamcha. He could tell she was startled at first, but then she had carried on doing what she was doing. She had her laptop open, and was typing as if he wasn't even there. It was almost like she was challenging him, to see if he still had the strength to make himself known. But he wasn't up to a challenge. He turned to walk away, and accidently, a deep sigh had escaped him. He could even feel tears of frustration pricking his eyelids. He had only wanted to be in her presence, anyway. Why was he being so damned sensitive? Before he could open the door again, her felt her behind him. Her warm hand was on her shoulder. Even that soft touch felt so good to him. He turned around, looking her in the eye. Something about his expression made her face crumble, and then she was holding him. Just that brisk movement, her arms wrapping around his narrow waist. It was all it took for him to feel...wanted. He stood there for a long time, letting her hold him. He didn't try to figure out why it felt so good. He just let it happen. It was like he had been somewhere that was bitter cold and wet. He'd had to trudge through it, year after year, and suddenly, there was a light in the distance. A warm, pure glow from a fire. Sitting next to the fire, letting it warm you all the way to the core, after you had almost forgotten what it felt like to be warm...that was what her embrace felt like. He wrapped his own arms around her, and she had held on tighter. Then, she drew away just enough so she could see his face. Their lips were inches apart. They had never kissed. Until that moment, their feelings for each other had been pure passion. There had been no kissing, caressing or holding. And she had seemed okay with that. But now he really wanted to kiss her. His lips found hers easily, and she responded in a way he wouldn't have imagined. Somehow, while he was weak, she wasn't repulsed by him. Her kiss actually felt uplifting, like she was giving him strength. They stayed like that for a long time, holding and kissing each other. He was sure he would feel foolish later, but at that moment, it was the only thing his body and mind craved.

When he woke up in the morning, he was in her bed. They both had their clothes on, and...her body was folded into his. He remembered very clearly how the sun had hit her face through an opening in the curtain. He put a hand in her sky-blue hair and just watched her. The night before, after they had kissed, they had talked. He couldn't recall everything, but in the end, she had gotten him to stay with her and Trunks. To be part of a family. And, though he would have misgivings about it from time to time, he really did want to stay.


	4. Rishinshu (1 star)

As Vegeta flew southeast towards the next ball, he glanced at his digital watch. It read 2:16. It was a bit later in the day than he would have liked, but it didn't really matter. It didn't get dark until around 7:30, and even then he could search in the dark. He hoped the next ball was less complicated to find than the others had been. Sometimes they were just laying around, but he was starting to think that he wouldn't get that lucky.

This one seemed to be far south, towards the islands. It would take a little longer to fly down there. He put on a burst of speed. He noticed there was another Dragonball in the central desert, but he'd come back to that one later. It was too close to where Yamcha lived. He'd rather see his face later rather than sooner. Personally, Vegeta didn't hold anything against him, it was just that Yamcha always had that look in his eyes. The same look as a beaten dog. It was hard to stomach without wanting to yell at him or kick him around a bit.

Ten mintues later, he passed Korin's tower. Seeing the map of the world in his head, Vegeta figured that the savage village must have been close to Yahhoi. He had never been there himself, but it was right across the ocean from Yunzibit Heights, where Bulma had gone with Mr. Popo to find Piccolo Daimo's old spaceship. After passing Korin's Tower, he veered east to get to the coast. There was an inlet into the ocean from there. He could fly above land too, but he'd have to pass Baba's place. He didn't mind the old crone, but she reminded him of being dead. Maybe he would have to see her later though, if for some reason he couldn't find one of the Dragonballs. For now he just kept going to the ocean. This next one seemed to be on the Southern Islands, close to where the Budokai Tenkaichi was held. If that were true, he could run into Uub and his people. Not a problem, except...Kakarrot might be there. He wasn't sure if he could confront him again. He had forgiven him, but it would still be a bit awkward.

A half hour later, he was near South City, which was a boat ride away from Papaya Island. The Dragonball was further from the city, on one of the islands off the coast. It was very close to Uub's village. Luckily, these villages spoke the common tongue, and they did not worship the orbs. But something bothered Vegeta. If there was a Dragonball so close to Uub's village, why hadn't Kakarrot told him about it? He had been living there, off and on, for 4 years. Certainly he'd known about it… But then again, he didn't have a radar with him. Vegeta landed, and there was a warmer welcome this time. Uub's people had met him a handful of times, since the two Saiyans sparred together at least once a month. They were still a bit shy around him, but definitely not hostile. They were also a little less primitive than the people near Yahhoi. He didn't have to look around very far before he saw Uub heading towards him. The boy had gotten a lot stronger. He was not the same scraggly little runt that Kakarrot met at the Tournament a few years back. Vegeta respected him as a fellow fighter.

"Vegeta! I sensed your ki from miles off. Are you looking for Goku?" His smile was bright, and it made Vegeta let down his guard.

"Actually, no. Not this time. There is…something else I'm searching for." Uub looked on with curiosity.

"Has...Goku…(he stumbled over the name) told you anything about the Dragonballs?" The confusion cleared and Uub smiled.

"Oh, yes! Are you looking for them? I've always wanted to see one."

"Well, there just so happens to be one around here."

"Really? I never would have thought to look! How far?"

"Only about 5 or 6 miles."

"That's amazing! How long would it have been here?"

"We only used them about 5 years ago. So, not long."

"Should I go get Goku?" Uub asked. Vegeta's muscles tightened in automatic self-defense. So, he was here. He must be hiding his ki. Then Vegeta smirked. The bastard sensed him here, and hid himself. And apparently, Uub had no idea that he was hiding from Vegeta.

"If he wants to come out of the hole he crawled in…"

Uub raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, okay...I'll be right back." He turned toward the huts, casting Vegeta one last strange look behind his shoulder. The Saiyan prince just smirked again.

When Goku emerged from one of the leafy huts, he had his eyes to the ground. Vegeta felt a little sick. It was one thing to see Yamcha like this, but Kakarrot? He went over to him so he could settle things faster.

"Vegeta...I'm so sor-"

"Enough, Kakarrot. It's done now." Goku looked up, surprised.

"You mean, you're not mad at me? Because back at Capsule Corp., you almost tore my head off!"

"Look. That was hours ago. Now, do you want to help me find this Dragonball or not?"

"Really? I didn't know there was a Dragonball around here! What luck!" Goku's smile was bright and happy. He clapped his hands together once, like a child.

"But wait...you don't really need my help, do you?" His tone was a teasing one, and he pursed his lips.

"Oh, just shut up and come with me." Vegeta took the radar out and turned towards the bleep. Behind him, Goku was almost skipping.

They launched into the air above the jungle. It was places like this that made the radar especially valuable. All the trees and plant-life would normally make it impossible to find anything, let alone a tiny glass orb. Goku flew close to Vegeta so he could see the radar. His face was only inches away.

"Kakarrot…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have any boundaries?"

"Huh?" Goku looked at the jungle below them, confused.

"This is an island, so it really doesn't have any-"

"Get out of my face, idiot!" He nudged the Saiyan over.

"Oh…" A few moments passed.

"I just wanted to see the radar."

"You don't trust that I know where I'm going?"

"It's not that...I'm just used to it. When I was a kid-"

Vegeta shoved the radar towards him.

"If I let you hold it, will you get out of my personal space?"

"Sure." Goku took the radar, and looked at Vegeta quizzically.

"I don't know what the big deal is…" He muttered. "It's not like I was gonna kiss your or something." The wind caught his words, but Vegeta still heard part of it.

"What did you-?"

"Oh hey, look! The signal's really strong right here! Let's check it out!" Before Vegeta could say anything, Goku disappeared into the dense jungle.

The lower-class Saiyan was no longer visible, and Vegeta had to sense his ki to find him. The air was humid enough to make his thick jacket heavy, but he ignored it. When he found Goku, he was climbing one of the trees like a monkey.

"Kakarrot...why would one of the Dragonballs be in a tree?"

"There's a nest up here." Goku chuckled. "We find them in nests more often than you'd think. Birds love shiny things, you know. And they are just the right size for them to carry-"

"All right, you've made your point. But why not just fly up there? You're wasting time."

"Aw come on. Bulma's not going anywhere. And climbing trees is fun. You should give it a try, Vegeta!" The prince clenched his fists. He knew that it didn't matter when Bulma came back specifically, but he had told Bra… He wasn't going to share that with Kakarrot though.

"Just get up there and find the damn thing…" He said through his teeth. Goku reached the nest, then stopped.

"Hey, there's baby birds up here, too!"

"Yes, yes babies happen...just throw me the ball!" The last words were lost in a shattering high-pitched sound. A wind blasted through the trees, wobbling Goku on his perch.

"Oh, man! I was afraid of this! Babies always mean parents!" A giant beak came dangerously close to Goku's head. Vegeta growled.

"For crying out…just throw me the ball, and I'll help you fend it off!" As Goku grabbed the ball, his eyes went empty. His thoughts had traveled into the past.

"Dammit, Kakarrot! Even stealing her memory from me…" He flew up to the nest. The giant bird resembled a toucan, its beak the size of a boat. It had wheeled around after missing Goku, and was circling back. Vegeta waited until it got closer, then he made his move. Normally he would just blast the thing, but he would never hear the end of it from Goku. So he flew close to it, dodging the glossy yellow beak and tucking himself under it. Then he closed both arms around its neck. He pressed just hard enough for the bird to lose its focus, and then he flew upwards with it locked in his arms. After a far enough distance above the canopy, he blasted himself backwards. The bird panicked and was scratching at him with claws bigger than swords. He felt a searing pain in his side, but ignored it. When he had gotten enough momentum, he released the bird. Its wings folded in on themselves and it curled into a giant feathered ball. He could hear its frightened squawk miles away.

When he reached the jungle floor again, Goku was out of the tree and sitting on a rock. He stood up when Vegeta landed.

"This is so weird. I just had a memory of Bulma from when I was a kid. I didn't know the Dragonballs could do that. Does it happen to you too?" Vegeta bit back his anger. Really, he had no right for it. Goku knew Bulma long before he did. She was one of his best friends.

"Yes, it happens to me, too."

"Wow. That's kind of cool. I wonder why it didn't do that with anyone else. It would have been awesome to have childhood memories of Krillin."

"I don't know why they're doing this." Vegeta looked pointedly at the ball in Goku's hand. It was the 1 star. Goku looked down at it.

"Oh sorry. Here ya go!" He threw it at him, and the moment Vegeta caught it, he put it in his pocket with the others.

"Hey, don't you want your memory?" The way he said it made Vegeta angry again, like memories of Bulma were a snack food.

"Later." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, I see." Goku winked. "Gotcha." The silence after that made Vegeta uncomfortable. He was ready to continue his search, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Kakarrot. What was your memory?"

"Oh, right. Well...it wasn't long after I met her. It was the first time I'd been in a capsule house. Actually," he grinned, "There were a lot of 'firsts' that day." Vegeta arched his eyebrow.

"Now that we weren't outside, she noticed right away that I was stinky. She wanted me to take a bath." Vegeta chuckled low in his throat.

"She did that to me too."

"She gave you a bath?" Goku blinked.

"What? No! Wait a minute she...how old were you?"

"I think I was only 14…"

"ONLY 14?! That's old enough to know better, Kakarrot!"

"Well, there were a lot of things I didn't know back then. I lived a sheltered life when it was just me and my grandpa. Don't worry, Vegeta. It was innocent enough. That's when she first realized I had a tail. Ha, ha...she was pretty confused by it."

"Of course she was." Vegeta smirked. "She's only a human, after all." Goku smiled inwardly, deciding to skip the rest of the dream. It had involved him seeing her take a bath too, and commenting about her boobs. He had thought they were a butt on her chest. He also remembered how she had been appalled when he told her how old he was, calling him a voyeur, and mentioning the police. Vegeta didn't need to know all that.

"Anyway, it sort of makes me miss her. I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Well, you can see her after I bring her back."

"Can I come to the wish?"

"Come to the…" Vegeta muttered under his breath. "It's not a picture show for God's…" He sighed heavily." You can come if you want to. It'll just be me and our…" He was going to say family, but found that he couldn't. Goku noticed the look on his face.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll see her later. She'll be happy about that. For her being my first friend, I sure don't pay a lot of attention to her."

"I think she's used to it by now...but...It would spare me a bit of her griping if you did show up more often, Kakarrot." Goku smiled.

"Okay. I won't keep you from finding the other Dragonballs, then. The sun's getting lower in the sky. I'll see you later." He gave Vegeta a thumbs-up, then leapt into the air, speeding back towards the village. As he stood alone in the jungle, Vegeta realized it would be a good time to get the one 1 star ball out. He fell into the memory quickly.

It was the one and only time he had almost struck her. She had made him furious. They argued often, but it was usually just banter. This time, he had been angry enough to almost lose control.

Trunks was around 5 years old. Perfect for beginner's training. He didn't even ask her about it. He felt it wasn't necessary. He just took the boy outside, and started teaching him the basics. He was proud of how strong the child already was. It was true that Saiyan hybrids had special hidden powers that just needed to be tapped into. A few hours into it, Trunks grew tired. But Vegeta knew he could push him a little bit further. However, he'd made the mistake of training him close to the house. Bulma was coming out one of the side doors, and into the extensive garden when she saw them.

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could train him yet!" Right away he was defensive.

"I don't need your permission. He's my son, and I will do what I like."

"Oh, you will, huh? He's OUR son, Vegeta, and he's only 5 years old. Just look how tired he is." Trunks had sat down, and though he was trying to be strong, they could both tell that he wanted to stop and rest.

"He's fine. I didn't harm him. And 5 years old is a fine age for training. I was well into my strength when I was 5. I'd even conquered a few planets by then." Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"Well, he's not you. Thank God." Vegeta felt his power level shoot up, and there was movement from the corner of his eye. Trunks was standing now, and he looked frightened. Bulma also noticed. And she had slipped her mental fighting gloves on.

"Trunks, go inside now. I'll be there in a bit." She kept her voice cheerful, but firm. Seeing the boy go inside only made Vegeta angrier. It sent him back into a time and place where he had had to take orders. It was not a good place in his mind for him to be.

"You're glad he's not like me, aren't you?" The words were short, clipped.

"Of course I am. No child should be like you."

"He has my blood running through his veins. Is there something wrong with that?" He moved closer to her, his stance hostile. But Bulma didn't back down. She would push him as far as he would go on this one.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that. But who says he has to be a fighter at all? Just because he has Saiyan blood-"

"No...No, you will NOT turn into Kakarrot's wife. The damn woman suppressed that boy, and now he's just a weak scholar." He spat the word like it was poison.

"Mirai Trunks is a fighter." He continued. "That's who he wanted to be. And DAMNED if I'm going to let you ruin it for him!" He could feel a dangerous energy in him now, like flames licking at dry grass.

"Mirai Trunks didn't live in a peaceful time, and you know that!" She poked his chest, hard.

"And that was different." She kept going. "He's a good kid. He learned how to fight from Gohan, at the right age! Not when he wasn't ready! And he didn't learn from a ruthless, murdering machi-" She was cut off as Vegeta raised his hand. He wanted to hit her, hard. He wanted to send her across the garden. All of the control he had left was concentrated on stopping his hand. It fell inches from her face. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip with fear. He had never seen her so frightened of him. Not since he first met her on Namek. She took a step back and almost tripped over her own feet. Vegeta dropped his hand and growled furiously. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone, and was able to stop it. He never pulled punches. He had never had to. Bulma was the only person who really trusted him, and when he realized that he may have ruined that, his anger faded. He wanted to turn around and leave her there, but he couldn't move. Bulma's hand went to her mouth, and her eyes were moist. His stomach twisted painfully. 'Damn it to hell!', he thought. 'Why do I have to be so violent? I'm a thousand times stronger than her. I need to control myself!' He swallowed hard, and tried to relax.

"Vegeta…" she whispered behind her hand. He made a noise. It was far from a growl.

"I shouldn't have said that. That's not how I think of you at all." All his defenses went down when he realized she was apologizing.

"If you hit me, I'd probably deserve it. I don't know when to keep my-" He couldn't stand it any longer, and moved close to her. She didn't shy away, and he was surprised at how relieved that made him feel. He put his hand on her shoulder, his touch light.

"No." He whispered. "Don't apologize. It's true, anyway. You know it is."

"No…I don't! Not really! Vegeta…" She leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her waist.

"Perhaps he is a bit young for training. I don't know how to go easy, and I may break him before he's ready. It's only fair for you to protect him from me." He laughed dryly. She broke away and looked into his eyes. He could see how surprised she was that he gave in.

"Well, he IS strong... I don't know. Maybe he can handle more than I thought. I should trust your judgment." This made him laugh again.

"No, you shouldn't. When it comes to fighting, I don't have any boundaries. I don't even trust myself." He sighed.

"It really is going to be hard for me, though. I've been itching for something to do in this damned place." The last words were bitter. Bulma put a hand to his face.

"It won't be long, I promise. Just let me teach him a few other things first. I mean, he doesn't even know how to ride a bike yet."

"What's the point in that?" He grew on the defensive again.

"Well, balance, for one thing. Believe me, I can teach him all kinds of stuff that will prepare him for fighting. That and...we can let him be a kid. That's all he really wants. You didn't get a real childhood, Vegeta. At least let our son have one, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss.

"All right, dammit. He can be a kid. But I won't wait much longer." He let go of her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Bulma turned around and headed for the house. When she was almost to the door, she looked over her shoulder at him, and winked.


	5. Shushinchu (4 star)

As soon as he was halfway up in the air, Vegeta noticed the blood dripping down his boot. He was confused at first, then he remembered the giant bird. He had been pretty distracted when it scratched him. Now he was nothing but embarrassed. How could he let a damn toucan injure him? The whole thing was ridiculous, and he just knew that Bulma was watching from Otherworld, laughing at his expense. He was doing a lot of things and going a lot places that he wouldn't normally go. Cursing, he pulled out the radar. The Dragonball in the desert was still the closest, but he didn't want to confront Yamcha all bloodied up. He zoomed out, and noticed one near Kakarrot's house. Strange...Then he remembered that it was the 4 star ball. Gohan had mentioned something about holding onto it. Apparently that ball was a family heirloom now. It was perfect. If he went there, he could take care of the scratch. He tried to look at it, but it was high on his side, almost under his arm, and difficult to see. When he noticed the slash through his leather jacket, he cursed again. It was Bulma's favorite one on him. He didn't normally wear clothes with her in mind, but whenever he wore this jacket, she paid him special attention. It was the kind of attention that he liked. Oh well. He looked good in everything he wore.

The blood was seeping through the jacket, and when he peeled it off he sucked in a breath. Damn. That feathered bastard had gotten him worse than he thought. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely. Saiyan blood was thick, so it would slow down soon. But it made him angry. He was much too strong of a warrior to be bleeding this much over a bird. Now he was almost ashamed to go to Gohan's house. However, it couldn't be helped. He had to get that Dragonball.

He flew across the ocean with one hand pressed against his side. The cool air also helped slow the bleeding down. He passed the Old Turtle Hermit's house, but flew by quickly. He couldn't stand being around him from very long. The man was disgusting, and always had his eyes on Bulma. Gohan's place was a straight shot northeast from the Hermit's. It would only take him a few more minutes.

When he landed in their backyard, Gohan was already at the door. He could sense Vegeta from pretty far off, and since he had been putting on full speed, he was easy to detect.

"Hey, Vegeta. I'm guessing you came for the 4 star ball?"

"How did you know?" Vegeta was sweating a little and his voice was quiet. Gohan came over to him quickly.

"Whoa, what happened? You're bleeding all over the place!"

"I don't really care to mention how it happened." He stumbled a little.

"Well, whatever it was, you look a little pale."

"It's nothing…" He followed Gohan into the house.

Gohan and Videl had an extra room for medical use and lab work. It reminded Vegeta of Bulma's med room, but it was much smaller. She hadn't really had one growing up, but since all of her friends became warriors, she kept it in full stock. She had also made a healing room that Vegeta found useful. It had no gravity, and you could float around, letting the vapor-like air heal you. The idea was a bit like the healing pods he had grown up with, but she had designed them differently. Vegeta suspected it was because he didn't want to be reminded of his past.

When Gohan tried to remove his clothes, he flinched and pushed the boy's hands away.

"I'm not weak enough that I can't take off my own clothes." Gohan smiled.

"Sorry. Just a reflex, I guess." Vegeta smirked at that.

"A reflex? Taking off people's clothes?" He enjoyed how red Gohan's face got.

"That came out wrong, didn't it?" He looked at the gash down Vegeta's side.

"How did this...oh wait, you didn't want to tell me. It would help if I knew… It's such a straight cut. Almost like a weapon."

"Oh, just shut up and help me wrap it up."

"I can't just wrap this. It needs stitches, Vegeta." The prince just laughed. "Do you see these scars?" He gestured to the rest of his body.

"Wow. You have more than Dad has."

"Notice anything about them?"

"Um...no stitch marks?"

"That's right. I never needed them. Saiyans heal fast and our blood is thick. You should know that, Gohan."

"I guess so. All right. I'll just have to wrap it up really tight." He pulled a long strip of white gauze off the roll.

"I'd let you do this yourself, but it's in kind of a hard place-"

"Just hurry it up already. I don't have all day."

"You don't, huh?" Gohan smiled knowingly. "Is being apart from Bulma that hard on you?" Now it was Vegeta's turn to blush.

"No...I…" He growled and stayed silent. Gohan kept smiling and placed the end of the gauze on Vegeta's chest. Using an instinct he learned long ago, Vegeta pressed it into place while Gohan started unwinding the gauze. He pulled it tight against the wound, and Vegeta's eyes blinked hard once. He made no other movement or sound.

"Geez." Gohan chuckled. "You really are the toughest guy I know. It's okay to flinch a little."

"It doesn't hurt enough for that." Vegeta muttered.

"I'm not even sure what would hurt with you."

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something. You've seen enough of me on the battlefield." Gohan was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded slowly.

"True. I have seen a lot. You'd think after all we've been through, that you'd at least be nicer to me by now." Vegeta gave a strained laugh as Gohan continued to pull the gauze.

"Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you?" Gohan shrugged.

"It's alright though. I'm used to it. I don't think I would know what to do if you suddenly turned nice."

"You're lucky enough that I am the way I am now. I could just kill you and steal your Dragonball." Vegeta turned and looked into Gohan's eyes. He didn't flinch. He didn't even stop his slow rotation around Vegeta.

"Your eyes used to have much more steel in them."

"If you're trying to telling me I've grown soft, I'll blast you."

"I wouldn't recommend it in this room. Lots of chemicals. It would blow sky hi-" Gohan stopped when he saw Vegeta swallow hard and look away. Was he afraid of something? It wasn't like him to act like this. Then, like a flash, he remembered. Bulma. Before Goku had gone back to Uub's island, he told Gohan and Chi Chi about what happened. He'd been expecting Vegeta to come for the 4 star ball.

"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta. I wasn't thinking…" The prince's bronze skin looked unusually pale as he finished wrapping the wound.

"I have a hard time believing it. I mean, she's the best scientist around. How could-" Vegeta stood up, quickly.

"Gohan. Give me the Dragonball. Now." His back was facing the young scholar, but he could still imagine what his eyes looked like.

"Right." On his way out of the lab, he looked over his shoulder cautiously. Vegeta was still standing, but one hand was gripping the back of the chair, hard. His head was down, and his eyes were closed. If he didn't know any better, it would almost look like he was holding back tears.

"Videl? Where's the Dragonball?" When Gohan went into the bedroom and pulled open the dresser drawer, it was empty. Only a velvet pillow remained. His stomach leaped. Vegeta would be uncontrollable if he couldn't find that ball. He tried to think of what it would be like if he lost Videl. He imagined flying all over the world, searching for the one chance that would bring her back. Would he do it all in one day? Definitely. He knew then what he had suspected for awhile. Vegeta loved Bulma. He never showed it, but it was just like a saying he had once read. "Still waters run deep." Sometimes the most subtle actions revealed themselves as love. The Saiyan prince didn't even want to live one day without her.

Gohan walked briskly out of the bedroom.

"Videl?"

"In here, Gohan." He heard her soft voice from the kitchen.

When he ducked through the doorway, he was greeted with a sweet smell. She was rolling out dough, and Pan was licking a wooden spoon.

"Where's Vegeta?" Videl raised an eyebrow. "I saw him with you in the front yard."

"He was hurt. I had to wrap him up a bit."

"Is he okay?" Videl's dark eyes showed concern. She didn't know Vegeta well, but unlike some of their other friends, she admired toughness and determination in all its forms. Even if that particular form could be a stone in someone's shoe. Her own father was a fake weakling, and sometimes he wondered if Videl respected the other Z fighters more than him.

"He's fine. But he really needs the Dragonball. Where is it?" Gohan tried not to look too desperate in front of his small daughter. She looked up from her spoon, her eyes wide.

"I have it with me." She put her hand in the apron pocket and pulled it out.

"Oh, thank goodness. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I figured if Vegeta was coming for it, we should have it right here. Considering how impatient he is."

"Yeah, well. I think he finally has a right to be that way this time." They were quiet for a moment.

"Poor Bulma. Go give it to him, Gohan." He nodded and turned around. Before he was in the hallway he felt Videl's hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"You too, Videl."

When Gohan returned to the lab, Vegeta was gone. He focused for a second, locating his ki outside. He went out a side door and found him in the yard again.

"Here it is, Vegeta. Sorry for the wait." When he placed the ball into his hand, he noticed Vegeta's eyes looked glassy. His energy was still high, but there was something off about him.

"Hey...are you sure you don't want a glass of water? Something to eat? You look…" Vegeta blinked hard and shook his head. Gohan couldn't tell if he was saying "no" to his suggestion, or if he had been dizzy, and he was shaking it off.

Vegeta felt his stomach pinch with hunger, and his mouth did feel dry. But the very thought of eating something right now made nauseous. The next time he ate something, he wanted it to be food that Bulma made. The thought was ridiculous, but it was still in his head, nonetheless. However, he really could use some water. Saiyans drank more than humans did, and the last thing he had was a half a gallon of juice with his breakfast. Come to think of it...that was still in there. He blushed a little. Bulma would shake her head if she knew he wasn't even allowing himself to go to the bathroom. Either that or she'd think it was utterly romantic. That settled things. He would take a minute to hydrate himself at least.

"So, do you know where the last two balls are?" Videl asked. She looked Vegeta right in the eye when she addressed him, unafraid. It reminded him of Bulma. He drank the last of the water from his glass.

"I'm pretty sure the next one is in the desert. Yamcha's territory."

"Uh, oh." Gohan laughed.

"No problem. I'm sure he'll leave me alone." Vegeta smirked.

"Actually, Vegeta, I think Yamcha has a pretty healthy respect for you."

"Healthy. I like that. It means he knows what's good for him."

"What am I missing here?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled at her.

"Well, Yamcha used to date Bulma in the old days."

"So?" Videl shrugged. "If it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter."

"That still doesn't make me and Yamcha best friends or anything." Vegeta countered.

"What else is new?" Gohan joked. "You've never been best friends with anyone, right?" Vegeta's smirk deepened.

"You know me too well, boy."

"What about Bulma?" The room was quiet, and Videl blushed. She was known to say the wrong thing. It was why she got along with Gohan so well. Neither one of them were experts in the social department.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Never mind. It's alright. Besides, Bulma is my wife. Not my friend." Videl noticed something in Vegeta's eyes. They were softer than before. Anyone would read that comment as: 'A wife is not a friend. Just a wife.' But Videl read it as: 'A wife is more than just a mere friend.' She nodded ever so slightly and smiled. Gohan interrupted the brief exchange. His eyes were on Videl's pastries.

"So, you don't know where the last Dragonball is?" Vegeta shrugged.

"I have the radar. I'll find it." Something was nagging at Gohan's cluttered brain. He remembered it involved Piccolo mentioning a Dragonball.

"Go bring her back, Vegeta." Videl whispered. This brought Gohan out of his thoughts.

"What?" He looked around, and Vegeta was gone. Suddenly there was a shrill scream, and they both turned to see Pan next to the oven, clutching her hand. When Videl dashed over to her, any thought of Piccolo and the Dragonball evaporated from Gohan's mind.

Vegeta leapt into the air. He had put the 4 star ball in his empty left pocket. It was a short flight to the desert, so he slipped his fingers around it and let his mind wander.

The sky had been full of stars. Usually in the city, you couldn't see them very well, but Dr. Briefs and Bulma had collaborated on a project that cleansed the city air, and over time, it had cleared the sky. West City also had a large number of trees compared to most cities. Vegeta was secretly glad of this. He didn't like the idea of living in filth. And he to be able to see the stars. Space was a vital connection to who he was.

He sat on the edge of the balcony, remembering events from a week ago. He could still feel the pain vividly. Sacrificing his life for his family had been the most intense agony he had ever felt. Even when Android 18 broke his arm, it hadn't been like that. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see his own light, bright as the sun. He still felt his skin burning away. Every single particle of him had been on fire. There was no way he could ever forget that. But that was easier to remember than when he had allowed himself to turn Majin. The darkness he had felt. The cold heaviness of falling out of control. He had regained it rather quickly, but it had been like rolling an entire planet up the face of an endless mountain. There had been so much of him that just wanted to destroy everything in sight.

Now, as he sat there, that feeling was utterly gone. It was the first time in his life that he didn't want to kill anyone. He had burned it all away. He took a deep breath, enjoying how easy it was. When he let it out, he felt Bulma's small ki tickling his senses. He used to be bothered by it, not knowing how to feel or act around her. Now, her ki was as familiar as the stars around him. He heard her soft footsteps, and the rustling of her silk robe. She sat on the rail, her back to the stars. Her eyes watched him. When he didn't say anything, she pushed at the balcony floor with her feet, making her body rock back and forth on the rail. The building wasn't too high, but it was high enough that she was risking a broken neck.

"You're doing that on purpose." Bulma just laughed at him.

"What are going to do about it?"

"Well, since you're being an idiot, I should let you fall."

"You should." Her eyes gleamed. "But you won't." She rocked harder. Vegeta put his hand out and pressed on her back, enough to push her onto the balcony. She landed on her feet, laughing softly.

"You're lucky I'm not the kind of woman that jumps off of balconies to test the love of her husband."

"If you were that desperately dramatic, I wouldn't be your husband." She stepped up to where he was sitting and placed her hands on the rail, right between his legs. Her face was close, her lips almost touched his.

"Why are you my husband, I wonder?" She whispered. Vegeta chuckled softly.

"Because one evening, I was taking a shower, minding my own business, and you took advantage of me, and forced me to make a child with you." His eyes flashed, teasing her. She gave a light punch to his chest.

"Took advantage of you? Oh, you are good. You know as well as I do that it take two to tango." He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know I've never been good at dancing." He whispered.

"You're good at this kind." She leaned in, and he kissed her. Her eyes closed, but he kept his open, watching her. He liked the way her hair shone in the starlight, and how her eyebrows pushed close together while he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he pulled her up onto the rail beside him. By pure instinct she settled into his lap, not even breaking the kiss. When he felt his heartbeat starting to pick up, he released her. There were too many people in this city that knew them. He didn't want to see himself in the morning paper, naked and tangled up with her on the balcony.

She settled her head in the crook of his neck, sighing contently. After a while, she spoke again.

"That's not what I meant, you know, when I asked why you are my husband. Anyone can have a kid with someone. But you chose to stay here and marry me."

"Haven't you asked me this before?" He wrapped a finger around her hair absently.

"I think so...but…"

"And what did I say?"

"Something along the lines of…you didn't have anything better to do."

"Well?"

"Well? That's a crappy answer. I want something better than that."

"Why are you my wife?"

"Hey, don't change it around-"

"No, I mean it." He sat up straighter, and she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.

"There are countless reasons why I should be your husband. You are smart and attractive. But why are you still with me?" He saw her starting to blush at the comments, but then she smiled wickedly.

"You don't think you're smart and attractive?"

"Tch...don't make it into a game. I want a real answer."

"Not until you give me yours."

"Damn it, woman! Isn't it obvious?" Bulma dropped down from the rail, facing him head on.

"You haven't been obvious with me a single day in our relationship!"

"You know why I married you! But you just want to hear me say it, as some sort of proof!"

"Well, isn't that what you want from me?"

"No! You want to know why I married a strong, confident woman. I want to know why you married an arrogant, murderous alien monster!"

His voice sliced through the air, rendering everything silent. Bulma looked away from him, drawing strength from some unknown force.

"You are not a monster, Vegeta."

"How on earth can you say that? Only a week ago, I allowed myself to be taken over by an evil entity. Only a week ago, I blew up half a stadium of people. I very narrowly missed you and all your friends! How can you still think I'm not a monster? How can you even…" His voice trailed off.

"How can I even what? Love you? Is that what you were thinking?" She looked into his eyes now, daring him to say otherwise.

"Well, yes…" She blinked, surprised that he admitted it.

"Vegeta." She came close to him, and cupped his face with her hand.

"I've loved you for too long. I don't know how to stop. No matter what you do. You were still a murderer when I met you. But after that, I was curious about you. I knew there was something else inside of you. Before I went to Namek I was afraid. I could feel my body shake. That's why I put on that damn space suit, just to take off. It looked ridiculous, but it hid my fear. I was thinking about you. I knew I would see you again. And yes, I was afraid of you. But it was not just fear. I could feel myself come alive. Through all my adventures, I had never felt like that. And later on, when you were on Earth again, with no place to go, I felt it again. When I looked over at you, asking if you wanted to come live here, I was trembling inside. With the possibility of you. I saw beyond the darkness. I always have. And a couple years later, when you came out wearing that pink shirt...it was the end for me. The end of searching for someone that would make me feel that way. I knew then. I loved you. Why do you think I was so relentless after that? I followed you around everywhere. There was no turning back after that. And when you gave into me? Let me love you? Vegeta...everything after that was more than I could imagine. I never thought you would love me back. But, despite what everyone thought, I knew you did. Nobody sees you the way I do. No one really gets it." Her hand fell back and she was quiet.

"So, when you turned Majin...I knew that you were fighting it. I could feel it. I never blamed you for a moment. I knew for years before that you would face that kind of trial. And you did. Head on. And you won. If anything, I am proud of you. Yes, Vegeta. You used to be a monster. You used to not care who or what you destroyed. But you are not that person anymore. And I am still your wife. I will never stop being loyal to you." They stared into each other's eyes for a long time after that. Vegeta was rendered speechless. Throughout their whole relationship, she had never spoken with such candor. He didn't have a comeback for all that. After awhile, he pushed himself off the rail, and stood at her level. He put both hands on her shoulders, his eyes searching.

"Bulma." He moved closer then, pressing his forehead against hers. He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you."


	6. Chishinchu (7 star)

Sure enough, the dragon radar read that the ball was about five miles from Yamcha's desert home. The only reason Vegeta knew where it was was because he'd seen a map hanging up in Bulma's office once. He didn't even realize that Yamcha had a place to live. He hung out at Capsule Corp. so much, he assumed he had rooms there. He stopped loafing around there all the time when he realized that Bulma was having Vegeta's baby, but soon afterward, when Trunks was about 5, Yamcha could be seen around again. The two of them had never really gotten along well, but they had a sort of warrior's respect for each other. Vegeta realized soon enough that Yamcha wasn't holding a grudge, so it didn't bother him after awhile. It wasn't like he had to fight for Bulma. He had never really had her the way Vegeta had. Sure, they had been intimate a few times, but they weren't really connected in the same way. Even Yamcha realized that, and held a grudging respect for Vegeta now. The only thing that sort of bothered Vegeta was how Yamcha chose to stay single. He had been with a few women since he and Bulma had broken up, but it was annoying the way he couldn't stay with them. He sometimes wondered if Yamcha still harbored something for Bulma deep inside. Or maybe, she was just such an amazing woman, Yamcha couldn't top her. But he knew that wasn't even true. Bulma was a better person with Vegeta. She hadn't treated Yamcha nearly as well. She would have turned into a nag, like Chi Chi.

As soon as Vegeta landed in the desert, he could sense Yamcha's ki. There were two others as well. A small one, probably Puar, and one that was similar to Yamcha's. Tien. Great. Vegeta couldn't really be around Yamcha for long, but it was even worse with Tien. The whole thing was ridiculous considering Tien Shinhan's past. He had almost fallen on the wrong side of the path, and it was idiotic the way he still didn't trust Vegeta. Even though he was married to Bulma and had two kids with her. Maybe Tien had never really liked Bulma either. The two didn't know each other much.

Realizing that he was wasting time thinking about people he didn't really care that much about, Vegeta concentrated on the Dragonball. This one would be either the 3 or the 7 star ball. He looked at the sky. It had been dinner time when he left Gohan's house. That would make it around 7 p.m. right now. He had hoped to find the last one right now instead of the second to last one. By the time he located the last one, it would be dark out. He wouldn't have a problem searching in the dark, but he didn't prefer it. It was still bright in the desert, but the sun was starting to sink towards the horizon. His boot scuffed at the ground. Wherever this ball was, it would be under layers sand. He hoped it wasn't buried too deep. It wouldn't be a problem making a crater to find it, but sand was a nuisance when you were throwing your ki energy around. It got everywhere. Among the several things that annoyed him, getting sand in his hair was one of the worst. He would always think he'd gotten it all out, only to find more later. He laughed to himself when he thought of the connection between sand and Yamcha. The irritation that kept showing up when you thought you'd gotten rid of it. He shook his head, almost scolding himself. He could be a real bastard, even when he was just thinking these things in his mind.

Just when he was sure he was standing over the right spot to start digging, he heard an engine. It was the deep roar of a dune buggy. Could Yamcha be looking for the Dragonballs too? Did he know what happened to Bulma? That was impossible. Even if he did know, it would be rather assuming of him to look for them and make the wish himself. Vegeta doubted that was what he was out here for. He would probably make the wish with Oolong and Roshi, hoping to be granted an endless supply of filthy magazines, or something equally asinine.

Within minutes, the buggy braked hard, throwing a wave of sand everywhere. It washed over the radar screen...and it flew into Vegeta's hair. The doors slammed closed, and he could hear Yamcha's laugh.

"Vegeta! What the heck are you doing out here! This is the last place I'd expect you to be, man!" Vegeta suppressed a very strong urge to raise his power level. He wiped the sandy grit from his eyes, feeling them tear up. The one on his right was especially sensitive. Ever since Goku had blasted him there during their first fight, it had never been quite the same. He quickly dashed all evidence of moisture away. He was trying to think of a clever comeback, but he didn't know how to explain how he was there. He could see Tien watching him suspiciously. Then he heard the insistent beep of the radar. It echoed. Yamcha was also holding one.

"You're looking for the Dragonballs? Seriously? Well, this is a first." Yamcha laughed. "What could you possibly be wishing for? More power?" Tien scoffed. "He never cashed in on his wish for immortality. You think that's what he's after?"

Vegeta's fists clenched, and he shook the sand out of his hair haughtily.

"Yes, I am looking for them. But it's not really anyone's business but mine." Now Tien narrowed his eyes.

"We've got just as much right to make a wish as you do."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"Okay…" Yamcha said. "We both want to make a wish, so either way someone is going to have to know what they are. That way we can see which one is more important." Vegeta laughed, the deep harsh one that he used in his days of bloodshed.

"I can tell you right now that mine is going to take precedence over yours." Tien went into a battle stance. Clearly this was his wish, not Yamcha's. If that was the case, it might be more important, but it still didn't rank as high as getting Bulma back. Was it Chaozu again? Suddenly Vegeta realized that the small power he had sensed wasn't Puar. It was Chaozu. Puar was nowhere in sight. But if the blue cat was gone, it would be Yamcha's wish. Yamcha noticed where Vegeta was looking.

"Yeah, we're missing someone." Vegeta cursed in his head. Surely he could get Yamcha to give him the wish. Bulma over Puar? But, the little cat had been with him for a long time. He could have known her since he was a child for all Vegeta knew. Would he really have to battle over who was more important? If it came down to it, he could easily knock the three of them out and take the ball. But, considering how slowly it had taken him to build up his new reputation, it didn't seem like a good idea. Unbidden, a sigh escaped him.

"Oh, hey. She's not dead or anything. She's just up in Korin's Tower." The idea seemed so random that Vegeta blinked.

"Korin's Tower? That's an odd place for her to be." He smirked. "Is she training with him?" Yamcha nudged Tien and they smiled knowingly.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it training, but you can if you want." He laughed in the same low-minded way that Roshi laughed. He almost knew what was coming before Yamcha said it.

"Nah. Korin's a cat...get it? The two of them have been seeing a lot of each other lately." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Well, that's not something I would have…" Yamcha laughed again, and Tien even smiled.

"So then, if Puar isn't dead, what is your wish?" Vegeta asked. Now Tien eyes went cold.

"What is yours?" His voice was an ominous whisper.

"Look. I don't have time for this. The sun is setting and I…" He stopped, not wanting to look desperate. But he didn't really have a choice. Sure, Bulma could wait, a few days wouldn't matter to her in the Otherworld, but his daughter would suffer from it. The child was already convinced that her mother's death was her own fault. And there were so many other reasons why Bulma needed to be alive and at home. She was an important person. Her business would falter without her. 'You would too…' A small voice whispered inside Vegeta's head. He frowned. Yamcha spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess standing around isn't getting us anywhere. We have to decide which wish is more important. Tien, you tell him." The tall warrior looked down at the ground, blushing. He was silent.

"Oh, fine. I'll tell him." Tien shook his head and walked back to the buggy, mumbling to himself.

"See, it's like this. Launch is sort of Tien's girlfriend now. No, she's not dead either. But, you know how she sneezes and changes personalities? Wait, you might now know that. Well, when Launch sneezes…"

"Yes, I know that. Get on with it."

"Oh, okay. The thing is...Launch kind of did a really big heist job awhile back as her blond self. She uh... got caught. Now, it's not normally something we would waste a wish over. But...she's got that nice, blue-haired form. There is no way that poor girl should be in prison. So...we're gonna wish for the whole heist to, you know...not happen?" Vegeta stared at Yamcha with utter contempt.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No way, it's true. She really did get caught this time. Isn't that crazy?" Vegeta calmly walked over to Yamcha, though he could feel himself starting to boil over with rage.

"So…" His voice was a deadly whisper. "You want to save poor Launch from prison. How noble of you."

"Um...yeah?"

"Well, guess what, you idiot. My wish is for Bulma. It's for bringing her back to life." He flicked the words out like a whip. Yamcha's mouth dropped, and he clutched at his stomach.

"Bulma? She's…" His voice was small, like a child's.

"Yes." Vegeta's own voice grew soft. He felt calmer. There was no way Yamcha wouldn't let him have the Dragonball now. He watched as Bulma's former boyfriend started shaking, and dropped to one knee. Tien go out of the dune buggy, this time with Chaozu.

"What did you say to him, Vegeta? What the hell is going on here?"

"Tien, something is wrong. It's not Vegeta's fault, though." The white childlike human was a better judge of character than Tien, and could be very perceptive.

"Bulma…" Yamcha whispered. Vegeta looked at Tien. He tried to convey with eyes how much he needed the Dragonball. He didn't want to tell anyone again that she had died. Tien got the message and nodded.

"All right, Vegeta. You can have the wish." He looked over at Yamcha and frowned. "We never heard anything about it. This must have been recent?" Suddenly Vegeta was tired. Tired of interacting with these humans, and tired of searching for the damn Dragonballs. He just wanted to summon Shenron, and get the whole thing over with.

"Yes, Tien. It happened today. It's not like I would wait a couple months to bring her back." He almost made a stupid joke to make it seem like he didn't care so much. 'Her parents will wonder where she is.' or 'The people need their capsules.' But it was too distasteful, even for him. He loved her too much to make a mockery of her death. Even though he hated showing that to these two. He looked down at Yamcha, and against all instinct, he offered him his hand. The desert bandit looked stunned for a moment or two, then grabbed a hold of it and pulled himself up.

"Don't dwell on it too much. I'm bringing her back." Yamcha nodded slowly, still in a daze. A look came over Tien as Vegeta said this. His eyes softened for the first time. Then he squatted down over the sand. He started digging. Vegeta almost protested, but he ended up just standing there, watching. He could feel Tien Shinhan's energy changing towards him. In no time at all, his large hands unburied the ball. It had seven stars on it. He stood up and gently lowered it into Vegeta's hand. He quickly shrugged off the haze that came with the memory and put it in his pocket. He nodded at Tien, the warrior's way of saying 'thank you.' He acknowledged the fact that Tien was sacrificing his woman so Vegeta could have his back. At least Launch was still alive. And even if her blue-haired side hadn't committed the crime, the other half of her had. That side should endure the punishment.

Before he could take off, Yamcha gave him a friendly slap on his back. "Just do what you gotta do, man. I'll make sure to stop by after she comes back." Tien raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, later, of course." Vegeta really wanted to slap his forehead at Yamcha's behavior, but he ended up laughing instead.

"You do that, Yamcha."

When he launched into the sky, Tien saluted him. Chaozu waved happily with both arms, and Yamcha made a strange gesture at him with his hands. Not quite sure what it meant, he shrugged it off. 'It must be a bandit thing,' he thought.

Now Vegeta held the radar again. He felt blind for some reason. He had known where the location was for the last couple of Dragonballs, and this time he had no idea. He kept the radar on the zoomed out mode and flew aimlessly. The sun continued to sink lower. It was around 8 'o'clock now. While he searched, his mind went on overdrive. He realized shortly after he left Yamcha and Tien that there were three wishes. He had always known that, and so did they. Why hadn't they asked about it? Then he thought of something else. If he would have just used their wish, reversing time back before Launch's heist, Bulma would still be alive. But would the dragon reverse time? He could just erase the whole heist situation, but leave everything else the way it was, and Bulma would still be gone. He wasn't really sure how these things worked. He also wondered if Shenron would simply go back into the Dragonballs (or where ever he came from) and wait for the next two wishes. He had only seen someone make a wish a couple of times, and any time he had been involved, like with saving Earth from Majin Buu, they had used all three wishes. Whatever the case, Bulma would figure it out. She had used them more than anyone he knew, and had been studying them since she was a child. She was so familiar with them, that she had even gathered them for a door prize at her own birthday party once. That whole incident with Lord Bills was something he would rather forget. Only, he couldn't ever entirely forget it, because it had happened on Bulma's birthday.

The radar was still blank. Without even realizing it, he was flying in the direction of West City. He stopped himself in mid-air. There was no way he was going home without the last Dragonball. He tried to think. So far he had flown all over the world, in almost every direction. The ball should have shown up at some point while he was looking for the other ones. There was something different about this ball. He had a feeling it was hidden. Southwest from where he hovered, across the ocean, was Baba's Palace. He had heard that she could find whatever anyone was looking for. There was a price of course, but he was willing to pay it. He nodded, reorienting himself. This way, he wouldn't waste anymore time. As he flew there, he brushed the 7 star ball with his fingers.

Bulma gave a small cry that ended in a rush of air. The baby slid out into the waiting med bot's hands. It was designed by Bulma for this very purpose, and the hands cushioned the baby gently. Vegeta bent down to look at her. The infant resembled Bulma in every way. She had her hair and eyes, even the shape of her tiny fingernails was the same. He looked into Bulma's eyes. They were tired, but gleamed with motherly pride.

"She…she looks just like you." He whispered. Vegeta had only been in real awe a handful of times in his life, but this was one of them.

When she had given birth to Trunks, Vegeta had been around, but not close enough to see or hear anything. He had been able to feel her ki, and he remembered that he had marveled over how high it had risen. Later on, Bulma told him that she had sensed his ki too, and it had given her the strength she needed. This time, he was there for the entire process. Bulma was pleasantly surprised that he stayed with her. She kept telling him that he could leave if he wanted to, but Vegeta knew that wasn't really what she wanted. At first, he had felt uncomfortable, like he was in unfamiliar territory. Giving birth was an entirely feminine thing. He didn't feel like he had the right to share in it. But after awhile, he realized that she was was working and fighting. Her body was an amazing thing as it labored. He had been through something similar when he was training. He knew what it was like to push your body to new levels. He knew what it was to suffer for a final goal. Once he made this connection, the rest was second-nature. He hadn't turned into any kind of a coach, but he was there for support. Bulma could grip his hand as hard as she wanted, and he didn't feel a thing. He marveled at how well she took the pain, and how she did it all naturally. With Trunks, she had chosen to have more people there, and an actual doctor. She still hadn't taken drugs to ease the pain, saying that since she was having Vegeta's son, she didn't feel like it was right. She wanted the entire experience. But this time, when she learned that Vegeta would be there, she invented the midwife med bot to take care of everything else. Her mother was a bit dismayed that she couldn't be there this time around, but she was still happy that Vegeta involved.

She had been in labor for a day in a half, and he had sat there the whole time. For the first part, she had just gone about her normal routine. When she contracted, she would walk around or just do whatever she felt like doing. It made him nervous at first, but when he saw how in control she was, how much she knew what she was doing, he just left it to her. Occasionally, she would ask him to press on her back, or stand there with her so she could grip his shoulders. He did whatever she requested silently. This was an important occasion for him also. He was proud that someone as strong as her was bearing his child.

When she was down to the last phase, little Bra had come out unnervingly slow. It had taken two hours to deliver her. Bulma hadn't really screamed, but she still made a lot of noise. By this time, Vegeta had been caught up in the moment. It had been like a fight to him, and her efforts sounded like a battle cry.

Finally, as the child slid out, the intensity in the room evaporated like a cloud on a hot day. Now there was nothing to feel but calm. The med bot slowly placed Bra on Bulma's chest. Vegeta went to her and took her hand. After holding it for a day and a half, it was almost as familiar as his own hand. He watched her for any signs of weakness. He knew that some woman didn't live through childbirth, and the fact that Bulma was an older mother had alarmed him at first. He felt around for her ki. It had gone down, but nothing abnormal. The med bot checked her pulse and the baby's. Its readouts were all as they should be. While it took care of things at the end of the bed, Vegeta stayed where he could see her face. She was smiling at him, and he smiled back. It was a smile reserved only for her. The mother of his children. She was so strong and full of vitality, and an intense wave of love surged through him.

"Do you want to hold her?" She whispered. The baby lay naked and helpless against Bulma's chest, and she had started to shiver.

"Didn't you program that thing to cover her up properly? She's cold." Bulma turned her attention to the bot.

"I guess its still in 'mother mode'. There's a button on it somewhere that says 'baby mode'. Could you press it?" Vegeta went over to the robot, muttering to himself. He wished he knew how to wrap a baby, but he didn't want to hold her just yet. She was much too delicate. He pressed the pale pink button that was next to the darker pink one. Even when she had made the med bot, Bulma had known what gender their baby would be. The bot made a series of beeping noises, and gathered a few things together, wheeling over to Bulma. She had already passed the placenta, which connected her and baby. After cutting the umbilical cord, it picked Bra up carefully, cradling her. It produced a wet cloth, wiping her clean. Then it set her on a nearby table, a soft blanket under her. Vegeta watched as it wrapped her up like a burrito. After she was tightly wrapped with a little knit capped placed on her head, the bot set her on a scale. She weighed 6 pounds, 8 ounces. A healthy weight. He watched as it performed a series of other tests. Vegeta felt some of this was unnecessary.

"Bulma, how many tests does this thing need to run? She's a newborn, not a science project." He looked over at Bulma. Her eyes were closed, her body limp. He felt for her ki again. It was plummeting down. He took in a sharp breath. What could have possibly happened in the last three minutes? Then he noticed the blood dripping on the floor. The bot had covered her legs with blanket. It was soaked through. Fighting down his panic, Vegeta went over to the bot. He slammed down the dark pink button. It lowered Bra down into a bassinet, then beeped and clicked, assessing Bulma. It seemed to take much too long. Vegeta wanted to strike out at it, but if he broke it, he would have no idea what to do. He could contact the hospital, but they might arrive too late. Or he could find Bulma's father. He was a doctor. But he was so slow and bumbling, Vegeta couldn't imagine he would be much help in this situation.

The bot made a chiming sound and hurried towards Bulma with some needles and an IV. Vegeta stood there, feeling helpless as it injected something into her pale arm. He hoped it was a coagulant. After several tense moments, the dripping slowed, and then stopped. Vegeta sighed heavily and sat down. His whole body felt shaky. The bot was opening a small refrigerator, and he realized that it held about five or six packets of blood. Bulma had planned ahead so well, that she even managed to donate her own blood to herself. She had never told him the possibility of bleeding out. The bot quickly warmed up the packet to the right temperature, hooked it up the IV and was making the transfusion in a matter of minutes. Vegeta couldn't believe that she had invented a robot for the purpose of saving her own life. From the bassinet, tiny Bra started crying. She was probably hungry and wondering where he mother was. Vegeta thought about pushing the baby mode button again, but the bot was still administering to Bulma. He was going to have to handle it himself. He hovered over the little cradle and stared down at her. She was so tiny, but if she had his Saiyan blood in her, she shouldn't be completely helpless. He knew how to be gentle after being with Bulma for all these years. He bent down and scooped her up. He remembered how Bulma used to hold Trunks, supporting the head. At first, he didn't hold her close enough, but when she wiggled around he clutched her close to his chest by instinct. She settled down then and stopped crying. He smiled at her.

"Just like your mother. You like to be held. It must be a female thing." He watched the little Bulma replica for a few minutes. Then he heard the real Bulma's voice.

"V-Vegeta…?" She sounded very weak. When he turned towards her on the bed, she was smiling. He could tell she was pleased that he was holding the baby. He went up to her and placed Bra on her chest. She could barely move her arms to hold her. Vegeta frowned.

"You need more energy." Bulma's bright blue eyes fogged over with fear.

"It's alright. I've give you some of mine." He whispered. Then he slipped his hand into hers. It was cold and clammy. Aware that whatever energy he gave might go through the baby too, he started very slowly. He didn't have to concentrate much at all before his ki was flowing through them. Bra's eyes grew wide, but she didn't look scared. In no time at all, Bulma's skin grew pink and warm again. She was still relaxed, but in a healthier way. The baby wiggled around, making excited noises. Vegeta smiled. The med bot chimed pleasantly as it threaded a large needle with very thick looking thread. Vegeta's smiled faded.

"Wha...what the hell is that thing doing to you now?" Bulma just laughed.

"It's okay. It's a normal procedure." He watched in horror as it bent down between her legs, brushing the clean blanket aside. Bulma winced a little.

"It's just patching me up. Think of it as a battle wound."

"But...right there? You...I…"

"Calm down, Vegeta. It'll heal. Everything's okay now. After the bot's done with this and I'm covered up, you can go get Trunks and my parents. All right?" Vegeta's eyes were still wide.

"Uh...sure."

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"What...happened back there? Did I...need a transfusion?"

Vegeta turned around, his back facing her. His shoulders tensed up.

"Yes. You did."

"But how...you must have activated the bot to save me."

"You saved yourself. I only pushed a button. But you built the thing. I can't believe how prepared you were. I didn't know that little fridge had your own blood supply in it for god's-"

"Well, believe it. I'm always prepared." Vegeta turned around to face her again, and she winked at him. He went over to her, suddenly overcome.

"You are amazing, actually." He bent down and kissed her.

"There. I had to get that over with before I let your parents in here. I am not kissing you in front of your mother." Bulma chuckled.

"I don't blame you." She looked down at the bot, who was tucking her firmly into the blankets. Then it moved its sensors over her, double checking. She used the passcode to put it into sleep mode.

"Good job, med bot." It beeped an affirmative, then wheeled into the far corner. The light from its little pink eyes faded.

"You know…" Vegeta watched the bot. "You should manufacture a line of those."

"Exactly what I was thinking. They need a better name though. Med bot is not personal enough. Something like the 'baby express'".

"It's not a fast food restaurant. Although, it could use one of those little nurse caps. And maybe an apron." Bulma laughed at how serious his face was when he said such ridiculous things.

"Just go get my parents, you weirdo." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, but the corner of his mouth tugged into a smile.

"Why don't you make Baby Express do it?"

"Aw, shut up."


	7. Sanshinchu (3 Star)

Vegeta hovered over Baba's palace. If she didn't know where the last Dragonball was, he had no idea what he would do. He heard the she had helped Goku and his friends quite a few times in the past, and she had never failed them. The last time he had seen her himself was when she escorted him back to the world of the living. He thought she was a bit peculiar, but no more strange than Bulma's father. He actually kind of liked her in a funny way. She didn't shower him with questions and she kept to herself. For how useful she was, she knew how to stay out of certain situations and let others toughen up on their own. He liked those qualities. When he learned that she was Roshi's sister, he was surprised. The two didn't seem to have much in common. But since they were never really seen together much, they probably weren't very close. He wouldn't blame her if she thought her brother was just a perverted old idiot.

He landed on the bridge that lead to her home. Like usual, there was a line of tough-looking guys waiting to fight. If you asked a favor from Fortuneteller Baba, you had to either pay an exorbitant amount of money, or you had to fight powerful opponents of her choosing. Vegeta could do either of those things. He was thinking of using the money. Normally he wouldn't pass up a chance to fight, but the opponents were weak compared to him, and he didn't want to waste time going through all the stages. It reminded him too much of Babidi's fortress anyway. He would just offer up a raincheck for Bulma to pay when she was alive again. She wouldn't mind if the wish that brought her back came with a price. Money was no object to her. Especially when it came to her life. He also couldn't wait in line with these idiots. Most of them didn't even look like they knew what they were doing. There was no way he was sitting around, waiting for them to fight and then ask Baba what they wanted. All his life he had considered himself on a higher plane than most people. No matter how old he got, or how much he changed, he would always feel this way. He was going to have to cut in line. He rose his power level, slowly at first, then at an alarming rate. In the back of his mind, he remembered the Dragonballs in his pocket. They could withstand quite a bit, but they weren't infallible. Fortunately, he didn't have to raise his power much to get noticed. Baba came out of one of the little huts.

"Ah, Vegeta! I should use you as one of my fighters! Then I would never have to do favors again!" The men that had lined up had all turned around and a couple of them were jumping into the ocean in fear. Baba cackled.

"Any of you boys wanna go up against this guy? You may have heard of him. He's the prince of Saiyans. Undisputed by almost everyone in the galaxy. No takers?" The rest of them jumped into the ocean and started swimming for the far island. Vegeta released hold of his ki, and the energy dissipated.

"Well, well. That was a clever way of getting things done, if I do say so myself. But I'm curious as to why you're here. Very curious indeed. Come inside, won't you?" Vegeta nodded and slipped his hands casually into his pockets. He ran his fingers over the orange orbs. All of their surfaces were still smooth. They were a little warm, but none the worse for wear. He walked quickly along the bridge, following Baba as she floated on her crystal ball. He wondered if the woman ever walked. Could she be paralyzed, or just lazy?

He entered the hut, brushing his hair away from the low curtain in the doorway. As he did so, a small handful of sand fell to the ground. He resisted the urge to growl.

"So. What do you want from me?" Her eyes were narrowed.

"What will it cost?" He narrowed his own eyes in turn.

"Well, I know you are connected to riches, and I know you can beat all of my fighters. You might not have to do either, if you ask little of me."

"All I ask is for something I can't find."

"Oh?"

"I'm searching for the Dragonballs, and I can't find the last one." He tried to keep any desperation out of his voice, but Baba sensed it.

"An important wish to make, huh? I never would have thought it from you. Just as long as it's not immortality."

"Ah, Baba. You should know me better than that by now."

"Well, you just never know these days. I've been around for eons, and people still manage to surprise me. May I ask what your wish is? You can lie if you want, but I'll find out."

"It's not like you to pry into other people's business, Uranai Baba."

"I suppose that's true." She sat down at a table and pulled the ball from under her. "How about this. If you tell me what your wish is, I won't charge you."

"Money is no object for me. Charge however much you want."

"I see. A secret keeper, are you?" She looked him in the eyes for a long moment, then nodded to herself, satisfied.

"All right. When I discover where your last Dragonball is, you have to save one of the wishes for me."

"That's a pretty steep bargain, Baba. All you're doing is what this radar can do, and you want money, AND a wish?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you use the radar then? Is it broken?"

"No, but I'm running out of time."

"I see. Well, I don't really need the money, but I would like a wish. I haven't wished on Shenron since I was a teenager. It would be quite nostalgic to see him again."

"Fine. I only need to use one anyway."

"All right then. I shall begin." Baba raised her hands above the crystal ball and started chanting.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi! Hoi, hoi, HOI!" The ball when from clear to a bleary image. It sharpened into a picture of Kami's Lookout.

"What? Kami's Lookout? Why would it be there?"

"It's a good thing you came to me. The radar wouldn't be able to pick that up in a thousand years. Who knows why it's there."

Vegeta straightened up.

"Thanks, Baba. I'll save you a wish."

"Of course you will. Say hello to Bulma for me." She croaked. Vegeta almost stopped in his tracks before he realized that she didn't know she was dead. Or did she?

Kami's Lookout was a straight shot north-northwest from Baba's place. He remembered it was very high, and it took a some effort to get to. He flew as high as he dared before the oxygen started getting too thin. Saiyans were made for climate changes, but no air wasn't something you could just adapt to. He started feeling a little dizzy by the time he spotted it. When he landed on the white tile, he could already see its residents coming toward him. Luckily he knew Dende and Piccolo rather well.

"Vegeta! We were wondering if you would figure it out. I almost send Piccolo down to tell you."

"Thanks to Baba I was able to. Why on earth would you have the damn thing up here where no one can reach it?"

"The answer is in the question." Mr. Popo materialized from behind Piccolo. Vegeta scowled, then realized what he meant. He went over his question again. Where no one can reach it. They must have gotten wary of who would collect the Dragonballs, and to be safe, kept the last one hidden away up here so no evil intended wish could be made.

"Well, despite my past, you don't have to worry about my wish. I-"

"We know the whole story." Dende's eyes were sad.

"You're forgetting I am Kami." Vegeta blushed.

"Right. Then you know how much of a hurry I'm in."

"Yes. Bra is a sweet girl, and she shouldn't have to suffer. It wasn't really her fault." Vegeta's heart twisted in his chest, and he was silent.

"Now... Mr. Popo? Could you retrieve the 3 star ball please?" While they waited a moment, Vegeta wondered aloud.

"Why did you chose to keep the 3 star?"

"Oh. Well, there are three of us up here, so I thought it made sense." Vegeta stopped himself from commenting that it sounded like something a kid would think of. He noticed Piccolo sitting alone in the far corner. He respected the Namekian more than almost anyone else he knew. He always kept out of things, but he still managed to know everything. He could read in his energy that he was curiously pleased that Vegeta was going through all this trouble for someone else. Normally Vegeta would be embarrassed about this, but he knew that Piccolo had been down the same path as he had, and understood better than anyone.

Mr. Popo came back, bearing the glowing orb on a golden cushion. He looked at Vegeta, then his pocket. He knew about the memories. Vegeta opened the pocket, and Mr. Popo dropped it inside. He nodded in thanks.

"Well," said Dende cheerfully. "You better get down there. It looks like you managed to reserve the leftover wishes for others on your journey."

"That was pretty much an accident." Vegeta chuckled. "But I don't really care. There is one thing I want to ask about that."

"Yes?"

"Does Shenron keep the Dragonballs powered until all of the wishes are granted? Because I'm not planning on using them all at once."

"He will wait patiently while you gather the others for their wishes later on. It makes no difference to him. I know you don't want a crowd for your wish." He smiled gently at Vegeta.

"No, I do not. That's good to know, though." He walked over to the edge of the platform, saluted them, and dove off.

West City was just a quick trip east across the ocean inlet. In his hurry to get home, he almost forgot about the last memory. He wasn't sure how much it mattered, since he was just about to get her back, but maybe it was important in some way. The memories did put him in a bit of trance, but he could still see and function somewhat. He never realized until now how easy it would be for someone to sneak up on him. But this was the last one, and the whole thing was almost over.

Bulma sat on her stool in front of her vanity mirror. The windows showed it was dark outside. She was in the middle of her bedtime routine. She had one for the morning and the afternoon too. Vegeta always thought it was a little funny how vain she was. He was vain about his power, she was vain about her looks. Every evening before bed, she sat in front of that mirror, nitpicking different parts of her body. Sometimes Vegeta avoided it by coming to bed later after she was asleep, and sometimes he just drowned her out by reading a book. Most people didn't pin him as a book reader, but he liked to keep his mind sharp. No use being strong if you weren't smart too. What happened to Nappa and Recoome was proof of that. Well, he happened to them, but it was because he was smarter. He had read books since he was a child, and Nappa used to tease him about it. At the moment, he was idly skimming through "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. He had already read it in detail countless times. He didn't have the original copy he had studied as a child of course, but it didn't really matter. Other books that amused him were "The Warrior Within" by a man named Bruce Lee. He was rather impressive for a mere human, and not fake like Hercule was. Then there was "The Prince" by Niccolo Machiavelli. That was full of politics, but he still enjoyed it. Being a prince himself, he would have had to deal with politics a lot if his planet was still around, and he had the right mind for it. "Book of Five Rings" by Miyamoto Musashi was an ancient text mostly about sword play. But it was still strategy and fighting, and that was all he cared about.

He turned another page, still concentrating on drowning Bulma out. She was talking about her wrinkles again. Considering she had very few of them compared to other people her age, he thought the whole thing was redundant. After awhile, she stopped, and he enjoyed a few blessed moments of silence. He was on one of his favorite chapters, "Attack by Fire".

"Why do you even read that book?" Bulma asked. It took Vegeta several moments to realize she was addressing him.

"What?"

"That book. It's not about warriors. It's about armies. You're not in an army, so why read it?" He didn't look away from the page.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's about fighting. There are some great strategies in here. And, if things had gone differently, I would have been a commander of my own army."

"Yeah, well, you're not." Vegeta put the book down and glared at her.

"I get that you're in a bad mood because you see wrinkles that aren't even there, but that doesn't make you the judge of whatever book I read. Why does it matter to you? I could be read "The Secret Garden" and you couldn't stop me." He watched Bulma's face in the mirror as it went from angry to amused.

"You've never read that." She grinned.

"Of course not. But I overheard your mother reading it to Bra. That kid Collin needs to grow some balls and get out of that damn bed already. I'll bet he doesn't really have a hump on his back."

"No, he doesn't. Eventually, he gets over it. Or, 'grows some balls' as you said."

"Good. Can't have a bad example for our daughter."

"Nah, she likes Dicken, anyway."

"The kid with all the animals? That guy is a wimp too."

"Just how much of this story did you overhear?" Bulma laughed.

"Enough to know I wouldn't want to read the blasted thing."

"Well, it is kind of a girl's story, anyway. It's not like she's going to read her any of your books."

"No, when she gets old enough, she can read them herself."

"Ha, ha...do you really think Bra's going to want to read 'The Art of War?'"

"Maybe she will. You never know." He opened the book again. The room was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Do you think I should do something to slow my aging process down?"

"Like what? Use more face cream?" He chuckled.

"No. I mean, scientifically." He dropped the book again.

"What? How do you mean?"

"Well, my dad's been working on it for years. There is a way to revitalize the the DNA. To reconstruct it to make it younger again. It gets damaged as we age, and if we can figure out a way to rebuild it...it would be possible to stay young much longer."

"It sounds idiotic to me."

"Oh, you don't care. I don't know why I even bother talking to you about it."

"I didn't say that because I don't care. I said that because I do. It sounds like a dangerous, stupid thing to do. Being a scientist, you should know what happens if you mess around with your DNA. You could mutate yourself. And, I'm sorry but...I don't really relish the idea of having a mutated wife."

"What if I could make myself more like a Saiyan?"

"Then you would be even more of an idiot. You've examined my DNA before. Remember how complicated it was? I have so many more strands than you do. I can't believe you are even entertaining this idea."

"I didn't mean change my DNA, I just meant maybe I could tweak it a little to slow down the aging process."

"See, that whole tweaking thing? Not smart."

"Don't you get it, Vegeta? You will live so much longer than me! Do you really want me to look all shriveled and ugly when you still appear to be in your thirties?"

"Come on. I at least look like I'm in my forties by now…"

"That's not...I don't like being the only one in this relationship that's aging. It's like when we're at a party, and I'm the only one who is getting drunk, or the only one dancing."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? I don't even go to parties."

"Vegeta!"

"All right! Yes, I know what you mean. But...I don't care if you get old. Your appearance doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, it's good to know that I spend so much time in front of the mirror and so much money on clothes when it doesn't matter to you."

"Get a grip, Bulma. You do that for yourself, not me." She shot up from the stool.

"Don't you care that I'll die before you will? You could live to be two-hundred years old for all I know. YOU don't even know. Saiyans never lived long enough to find out because they all got blown away, fighting like animals all the time! Your people didn't even care about their quality of life! They just threw it away! Even when they had babies they just shipped them off!"

"Hold on. What the hell does my race have to do with your damn aging? Don't throw them into this."

"I don't want to die!" She slumped down hard on the stool and burst into tears. Vegeta stood up slowly. He hadn't seen her cry in a long time. She hardly ever did, especially not in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say or do to make her stop.

"Bulma…" He put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I can't help it that I'm made differently than you are."

"D-Don't you want me to...to live longer?" She sobbed.

"Not if it means putting your cellular structure in danger."

"There could be another way…"

"What do you mean?" Bulma sat up, staring at him in the mirror.

"When's the last time you've seen my mom?"

"What? Your mother? What does this have to do with-"

"Haven't you noticed? She looks the same. Not a single gray hair or wrinkle." Vegeta frowned.

"That's true. I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"My dad's work. Notice he doesn't get older either?"

"He always looked old to me."

"Yeah, but he's looked like that since I was in high school."

"Really."

"Yeah. Really."

"Does he 'tweak' his DNA?"

"Well, he is researching that all the time, but not at the moment. Right now he only uses chemicals."

"Chemicals? That doesn't really rank much higher on the 'don't be an idiot' scale."

"I don't know what he does. He keeps it a secret. I think he's afraid that something bad will happen to me."

"Gee, for once he's got an idea that makes sense."

"Vegeta…"

"What? Do want me to just say 'Oh, sure. Toxic chemicals. That sounds alright. You do that, Bulma. Go and get you some young."

"Well no, but…"

"You know what, never mind. You are a scientist. Do what you want. I can't speak for myself. Everything I have ever done is dangerous. There's always the Dragonballs, right?" He stripped off his shirt and pulled the blankets back.

"I'm done talking about this. If you get yourself killed or mutated, it's on you." He crawled into the bed and turned his back towards her.

"Well, hey, it's worth a try, right? To make myself younger? And like you said, there's always the Dragonballs. You'd wish me back, wouldn't you?" Vegeta chuckled, and Bulma didn't like the sound of it.

"Bulma, if you get yourself killed messing with chemicals, I'm not sure if you'd deserve being wished back. It would be your own damn fault."

"But…" Her voice was a whisper, and she was choking back tears again.

"I'm a scientist...What if I wasn't even working on that? What if...it was something to better society? You don't know…"

"Whatever. You're just going to do what you want to do anyway. I can't stop you."

"You can't stop me, no. But you can wish me back."

Vegeta was silent for the rest of the night, and Bulma lay awake, staring into the dark with wet eyes.

AN: Coming up...The Wish!


	8. Wish

Bra sat next to the window with Trunks. It was already dark out. She tried her hardest to stay awake. The whole time their father was gone, Trunks had tried to entertain his sister. He didn't want her to think too much about what had happened to Bulma. It was bad enough the child was still convinced it was her fault. Although, when Bulma did come back, Trunks was going to talk to her about putting the shield activation button in a hidden place, that couldn't be accessible to just anyone. She wasn't as absent-minded as her father, but sometimes Bulma did things that didn't make any sense.

Their grandparents stood by idly, offering food or drink for the children. Neither one of them had been very hungry. After a while, Dr. Briefs melted into the background, tinkering with one of his inventions. Mrs. Briefs starting talking on the phone to all of her friends, and giving herself a pedicure. She didn't mention the death of her daughter to anyone. At first, Trunks was a little angry by this, but then he realized that the less people knew, the better. She would be brought back on the same day she had died anyway, and none of her friends knew about the Dragonballs.

Just when his ideas had run out and Bra was started to droop, her head tucked against her chest, he felt it. It was strong and deep. His father's ki. No one else in the world felt like that. Reading Vegeta's ki was like reading the ocean. No matter how it raged on the surface, or even when it was calm, you could feel the deep, cold darkness below. Only a few chosen people were allowed to tread its waters.

He shook Bra gently by the shoulder.

"Bra-chan. Wake up. Dad's home!" The little girl bolted upright as if she had been splashed with ice water. She didn't say anything, or even make a sound. She just got up and ran for the door. Trunks followed. When he got to the door, he turned around.

"Aren't you two coming?" His grandparents were still occupied by what the were doing. He wasn't sure if it was a sort of social grace, or just because they really were that simple-minded. He didn't ask twice. If they wanted to, they would show up when Shenron was summoned. If they didn't it would give the family time to be alone. Even though Bulma had only been gone for one day, it felt like so much more time had passed. Sometimes she would leave for a couple weeks at a time on a business trip. Naturally, they were always happy to have her back. But this time, she had actually been dead. Even if it had been weeks, or months, their reactions would be the same. Bringing somebody back from the Otherworld would always be a big deal, even if they were there for minutes only. It was the very act of defying nature that made it so intense. Shenron had brought back countless people, and many among them had been friends and family. But they would never lose that feeling of awe at his power. It was not something to be taken lightly.

Vegeta chose to touch down in one the of the exterior gardens. It was dark and calm there, dimly lit by the glow of red and orange lanterns. As he pulled the Dragonballs out of his pockets one by one, they added their glow to the night. They pulsed now that they were together, and it gave Vegeta a strange longing of his own. His heart beat with the rhythm of the pulse. When he had them in a cluster on the grass, he noticed the ki of his children. He was a bit relieved to feel no one else. If her parents had come, he wouldn't have objected, but he would have felt himself fading into the trees. The only people he could behave naturally around were his family. They were pieces of him. Part of his blood. He would bleed out on the battlefield for any one of them. He spotted them through the darkness. Trunks was flying with Bra in his arms. She had learned only recently, and would have slowed him down. When Trunks hit the ground, Bra wriggled out from his arms and jumped to the soft grass. Then she ran to Vegeta. He bent down towards her as she flung her arms around his leg. He lay a hand on her head.

"Papa…" She said breathlessly. "I knew you'd come back." He smiled.

"I told you I would. Lost Dragonballs are no match for me."

Trunks had wandered slowly over, coming to stand by Vegeta's side.

"They may be no match for you, but you look the worse for wear. What the heck happened to your jacket? It's sliced through!" Vegeta straightened and eyed his son.

"Are you really asking me that now?" Trunks blushed and lowered his head. Even in the dark, he could tell he was smiling awkwardly.

"I guess it can wait." In the silence, they heard the Dragonball's power. They seemed to be pulsing more rapidly now. It seemed as if Shenron was trying to fight his way out of his glass prison. Bra looked at them, fascinated. She tugged at Vegeta's pant leg.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I summon Shenron?" Vegeta and Trunks both laughed. Trunks's was lighter, while Vegeta's was deep and throaty.

"Do you even know what to say, Bra-chan?" Trunks asked. The little girl paused for a moment, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Come out, Shenron?" Trunks laughed again, this time softer.

"Well, something like that. I think 'Arise Shenron' will do." The girl's eyes narrowed in thought.

"What does 'arise' mean?" Trunks's hand went halfway to his forehead before it stopped. He was trying not to lose his patience. Vegeta knelt down to her.

"It's the same thing as 'come out' only fancier. Shenron is special, so you'll have to use the polite words with him." Bra frowned at that.

"Is this like manners?" She grimaced. Vegeta's mouth twitched up in the corner.

"Well, sort of. Kakarrot talks to Shenron like he's a grocery store clerk, so I doubt it matters much." Bra giggled. Then, she shyly made her way to the cluster of glowing orbs. She took a deep breath and clenched her little fists. Then in a firm but polite voice she said:

"Arise, Shenron!"

The orange globes shot out a brilliant light, like an explosion, and Bra stepped back, startled. This was her first encounter with the dragon, and Vegeta was proud that she had asked to summon him. She stood in front of him, and he placed his hand on her head again. An yellow beam of light surged from the orbs, and it climbed higher and higher into the sky like lighting. A chilly wind blew, and the stars were blackened out. He felt the energy from his children intensify, and he suspected that even his own was rising. The Saiyan blood in them turned any kind of fear and awe into a surge of power. The wind buffeted at their hair, and the ground trembled. He felt one of Bra's arms wind around his leg, and he pressed his hand a bit more firmly on her head, reassuring her. When the tower of light slowly solidified into Shenron, she gasped. Her head tilted back until she almost fell. Vegeta bent down and picked her up. She tensed up for a second, but relaxed when he rested her on his shoulders. It wasn't impressively high up there, but to a three-year-old girl it was tall enough.

The long, snake-like body of Shenron coiled around itself in the sky. Trunks stared in awe. Vegeta tried to remember if his son had ever seen him at all. Surely at least once? The boy was seventeen by now. But as he stared up at Shenron's glowing body, he looked just like his baby sister. Vegeta made sure that his own mouth was closed and his eyes weren't too wide. He didn't want Bulma to see him looking like star-struck child when she arrived.

Shenron finally turned his enormous face towards them. His mane and long whiskers whipped in the breeze. When he spoke, his baritone shook the earth beneath them.

"Who summons Shenron? What is it you desire?"

Bra fidgeted, her fingers pulling at Vegeta's thick hair. For a moment, he thought he should answer, but she cleared her throat and shouted into the darkness.

"It's me, Bra Briefs! Daughter of Vegeta and Bulma!" Trunks stared, and a wide smile formed on his face. Vegeta hid his own smile.

"I would like a wish granted!" She paused. "Please, Mr. Shenron." The dragon narrowed his red eyes, then seemed to come closer, observing her. Then he looked at who she was perched on.

"Ah, the one called Prince Vegeta. You are not wishing for a whole planet and its inhabitants this time, I hope?" Vegeta smirked.

"No, not this time. My wish is much more simple."

"Your wish? Not the wish of your offspring?"

"We both desire the same thing."

"And that is?"

"To have the life of Bulma Briefs returned to us."

"She's my mama, and I love her, Mr. Shenron! Please, can you bring her back?" Bra chimed in. There was a hint of amusement on the dragon's face. Vegeta could almost see a smile.

"Your wish is granted." His eyes glowed bright red.

After a mere moment, a sudden warmth was poured into Vegeta's veins. Like liquid gold, Bulma's soft ki trickled back into his senses. Then she appeared. Floating in a glowing aura of light, she drifted down to them. Vegeta could feel Bra jump down effortlessly off of his shoulders to the ground. As soon as Bulma's feet touched the grass, both Trunks and Bra were at her side. She embraced them both, laughing. Vegeta watched them, and a strange warmth took over. It felt like a fire inside him, but different from any he had there before. It wasn't the raging fire of a warrior. It was the soft flame of a person who was loved. He had tried to shut it out his whole life, but now he held onto it. The feeling brought no weakness to him, but another kind of strength. He knew from a few other experiences that he should trust this feeling. In the past, he had been a righteous protector of both his son and his wife. And both of those times had he been filled with more power than he had ever known.

As he watched his family, he was once again filled with the urge to protect them. Then Bulma's eyes looked over at him. They gleamed with so much light that he felt blinded. He wondered if it was Shenron's doing. As he looked longer, he realized that it was the energy from the new life she had been given. It revitalized her and made her look young again. The very thing that she had died for. She started walking towards him, and their children stood aside. Even at Bra's tender age, she could read the energy between her parents. Bulma started walking faster and Vegeta moved to meet her. He caught her in an embrace. She gasped in surprise, and he only held her tighter. Her own arms wrapped around him.

"Vegeta…" She whispered, the air sighing in his ear. The only sound he could manage was a moan. He felt her tears fall on his neck, his own eyes stung.

"You did it. You...wished me back. I almost thought…" Vegeta pulled away, and silenced her by pressing his lips on hers. In the distance, he could feel his children watching, and in the sky, he was vaguely aware that there was a huge entity waiting there. It was nothing he would concern himself over at the moment.

After they spend a few moments wrapped up in each other, Bulma stepped back from him.

"Vegeta, I think we need to tell Shenron to go back and wait for the other two wishes." He blinked at her, not understanding at first. She stood confidently, eying the dragon. Her hands were on her hips, and her sky blue hair floated in the gentle wind.

"What?" He whispered. Bulma laughed.

"I know everything. I'll talk to Shenron." She strode up to the giant, twisting form.

"Shenron! We have no other wishes to make at this time."

"I see...Shall I wait for the other two?"

"Yes. They should be made within the next few days. We won't make you wait too long, okay?" She winked at him, and a sweat drop trickled from the green scales on his head.

"I hear your request. I will wait for two weeks time. After that, the Dragonballs will again be returned to stone."

"Sounds like a plan! We'll see you then!" With a roar, Shenron gathered up his immense coils. There were so many, it was hard to figure out just how long he was. Bulma walked over to Vegeta again, and took his hand. She squeezed it tightly three times. I. Love. You. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, knowing what she was getting at. She'd tried this game a few times before, and she knew he wouldn't respond with the fourth squeeze. He smirked at her, and she chuckled quietly. Then she looked over at Bra and Trunks who were making their way towards them.

"I can't believe she summoned Shenron by herself. She's so brave." She smiled at her daughter, then at Vegeta.

"Of course she's brave. She's ours."

Later on that night, Bulma lay shivering in the blankets. She had been cold since she got inside. They had only gone to bed an hour ago, so she she have been warm by now. Vegeta kept close to her, wondering. His heightened temperature had always been more than enough to keep her warm, even on the coldest winter night.

"I was so warm the moment Shenron brought me back. But it seems like I got it all sapped from me. I feel like I'm dead again...What could be wrong?" Her eyes were anxious.

"I don't know. I was never cold either of the times I was brought back."

"I wasn't the last time either...It's so weird…What if…?"

"Don't think about it too much. Just lay still."

"I can't...I'm shivering too hard." After a moment, Vegeta shifted under the covers.

"Let me try something." He propped himself on his elbows and crawled closer to her. She rolled over on her back.

"What are you…"

"Just lay still." He said softly. Then he pulled himself on top of her. She made a small sound of protest at first, but the look in his eyes wasn't for pleasure. She relaxed. Normally she was very receptive to anything physical with him, but she had just been brought back from the dead, and wasn't really in the right mood. Vegeta could sense that too, and gave her reassurance that that wasn't what he was up to. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his ki. He was going to try to warm her with his energy. Like everything else he did with Bulma, it would require control and restraint. One slip up would have her back in the Otherworld in one breath. He gathered his energy, making sure it built up very slowly. When a tiny amount was collected, he released it. Again, with slow precision. He glowed a bright gold in the dark room. Bulma shuddered underneath him, and he knew it wasn't from being cold. He could feel her eyes on his face, even when his were still closed. Her body still felt cool under him, but it was an improvement. Again, he gathered a small amount of ki and released it. It flowed into her, making her glow as well. It was nothing overpowering, just a soft light, not much more than a lamp. She shifted under him.

"I think…that's good enough." She still shuddered underneath him.

"You're shaking." He whispered. She arched an eyebrow at him as he opened his eyes.

"Not from the cold, though. Your power is…" She sighed, and made a satisfied noise. He laughed.

"Are you saying that I am amazing?" His voice radiated his signature confidence.

"Yes, I am saying that." She pushed herself up, and he crawled off of her. Then she put her hand on his arm.

"Vegeta...I couldn't believe all that I saw today. You were...it's hard to describe." His eyes narrowed, but he was still smiling.

"Damn it woman." He chided. "So you did see the whole thing, didn't you? I KNEW it felt like you were watching me."

"Yes...Well. I didn't even make it past the check-in station." He sat up and chuckled.

"Heh, heh...really?"

"They knew who I was already, and...well."

"Well, what?" She blushed and Vegeta moved closer to her, curious.

"King Yemma made a bet with some of the oni that…"

"Hmm...not sure I like where this is going, Bulma…"

"Yeah. They bet that you wouldn't wish me back."

"Oh, that's such a cheap shot. Even for Yemma. He was the one who gave me my body back so I could save the damn world! Why would he bet against me?"

"I don't know, but it made me angry. I defended you. Even though…" She trailed off and her eyes were suddenly serious.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, the night before the explosion, you said that…"

"I did not say I wouldn't wish you back. I said it would be your own damn fault if you died that way, and it was. But I never said I wouldn't bring you back, Bulma." His eyes were dark on hers, and she looked away.

"I know… I guess I knew that you would. I mean, I bet against them. Some of the other oni were on my side. Looks like some of them had more faith in you than Yemma did."

"So, what did he bet? They don't use money."

"Well, at first he didn't mean it. It was sort of joke. But since I got so defensive, I made him bet some of his own power on it."

"You're kidding. What did he give you?" Bulma smiled proudly.

"He gave me 7 years of extra life. So I really did get a little youth after all."

"Extra life? How does…"

"Well, there will be 7 years where I won't age at all." She winked.

"You are something else…What did you bet him if he won?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was easy. I knew you'd wish me back. So I just told him I'd be his personal secretary for 100 years of my afterlife."

"100 years? And he only gave you 7 years of extra life? How is that a good deal?" Vegeta looked annoyed.

"Well, I guess I could have asked him for 10 or 15…"

"How about 20?"

"But...it would be too obvious, Vegeta. There are a lot of people that know me. Wouldn't they notice if I didn't age for 20 years?"

"A lot of people know your mother too. And she never looks a day older. Plus, you're a scientist. They could just use their imaginations."

"Well, I can't go back on the deal now. 7 years is what I'm getting. And really, I'm okay with that."

"As long as you're happy. It's annoying to hear you bitch about your age all the time."

"Oh, shut up." She was quiet for awhile. Then she whispered to him.

"You know...I didn't die because I was trying to make myself younger." Vegeta was silent, his eyes pensive.

"I know."

"No, you didn't!" She swatted out at him. "You're only saying that to save face! I know for a fact that you thought I was messing around with genetics!"

"No, it was chemicals. Either way, you blew yourself up."

"So...now we're even."

"What?"

"We have both blown ourselves up."

"Woman, don't even compare your idiotic-"

"Okay, okay." She crawled closer until her face was inches from his.

"Let's just...not talk about this stuff anymore. I want to lose myself in you." She climbed on top of him, playfully tugging at his hair. His eyes widened.

"I thought you weren't…"

"I am now. After that thing you did to warm me up...Mmm…" He chuckled and gripped her hips with his hands.

"Whatever you want, woman…"

Later, when Vegeta lay with her in arms, on the verge of sleep, he heard her giggle. He blinked, his eyelids heavy.

"What now?"

"I just remembered…" She continued to laugh. Vegeta grunted in annoyance.

"What could possibly be so funny?"

"I just...can't believe…"

"Just say it already, so I can go to sleep!"

"You battled a giant toucan for me!"

Vegeta rolled over, grabbed a pillow and roared into it.

"Dammit, Yemma!"


End file.
